The Myth
by IceMyth
Summary: Kind of mean to Faye and Faye has a secret...what could it be...how come everyone knows about it except the Bebop crew? Find out here. Please R&R! SF
1. Ch 1 Machine

Ok this is my first Cowboy Bebop story so I am sorry if I spell anything wrong. I will try not to but if I do I will gladly accept the way to spell it. Please try not to flame me, but if you think that you absolutely must then please make sure there is a dang good reason for it. Most of you may notice that there will be no cussing in this story, that is b/c I don't cuss and I would like to refrain from it as much as possible. If you have a problem with that then just pretend that all the heck's and dang's and freaking's that I will use in their places are the actual cuss words.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.crap U.U  
  
Summary: Faye has a passion for something that noone on the Bebop knows about(but everyone else in the world does) until now.what could it be? R&R to find out.  
  
Story recommendations: If you like LOTR and Legolas romances then you will LOVE The Spring Festival by Amanique. And if you are looking for and outrageously funny plottless story then go to Fiction Press and read As the World Rotates by soapwriter. If you would like to have your story advertised here then please send me a review and I will put it up here. More info at end of chapter.  
  
'' = Thoughts  
  
"" = Quotes  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 1: Machine  
  
Faye was in her room on the Bebop when it happened. They had finally pulled into the port at Mars. Faye was about to go on the shopping spree of a lifetime with the bounty she had just received. As she left her room she ran into Spike. "Hey Spike!" she said in a very cheerful tone.  
  
Spike turned around to face her. "Why are you so cheerful? Are you on drugs?"  
  
"Geez Spike, you know just how to ruin a person's day don't you?" Fay said angrily.  
  
Spike turned around and started to walk off, "Yep." He said bluntly.  
  
'Man I hate him.' She thought angrily as she made her way out of the Bebop and toward some stores.  
  
She finally came to a big area where they had every store imaginable. She started walking down the sidewalk and some of the men were watching her very closely because of her outfit. She was wearing her usual short yellow shorts, small yellow top, and red jacket that she had hanging off her shoulders. She passed by several clothes and makeup stores before finally coming to a store and going in.  
  
When she got in there were isles upon isles of CDs and tapes. Every group imaginable. She walked through the isles like she owned the place and when she got to the back of the store she saw what she was looking for. It was one of those dancing machines and there were people competing on it. The man that seemed like he was winning was tall and had black hair and dark tanned skin. He was hitting every step on the nose and the people that had gathered around to watch were saying one word over and over, machine. After watching for a couple of minuets, Faye started wondering what the heck machine meant. So she went up to one of the people that was closest to the back and asked, "What is machine anyway?"  
  
The man looked at her in disbelief. "You aren't from around here are ya?" He asked bluntly. "Well machine is what we call that man up there." He pointed at the man that was winning earlier. "He never misses a step and he dances like a machine, perfect and without any flaws."  
  
"Wow, so who is his next competitor?" Faye asked.  
  
"Noone right now miss, but if you are thinking of challenging him I wouldn't." he man said  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Faye said now getting very pissed off.  
  
"Well you couldn't beat an egg if it were in your shoe."  
  
Faye was now beyond pissed off. And only at this on man. "Well is that what you think?"  
  
The man nodded slowly as Faye started toward the machine. When she got there the contest between the first man and the machine was over, and much to her delight the machine won. She walked up to the dance area and the machine asked "Who will be my next victim?"  
  
Faye stepped forward and said, "I will."  
  
The machine just laughed. "Well you obviously don't know who you are up against."  
  
"Same goes for you." Was her reply. She stepped up onto the platform and took her position when the dancing machine (a/n: when I say dancing machine I don't mean the man I mean the thing that they are dancing on.) asked their names. Faye's competitor simply said machine and the computer accepted it. Then the computer asked for Faye's name and she said very boldly, "The Myth."  
  
The entire place went silent. Then someone in the back said, "Who are you really? You can't go around parading a dancing legend's name like The Myth."  
  
"I will do as I please now can we start the competition already?" Faye asked getting very annoyed.  
  
"Yes we can." Machine said.  
  
The computer started the simulation and they started dancing. At first it was easy moves like left, right, up, and then down. But it slowly got more complicated. Faye and Machine were starting to really dance. Everyone was extremely surprised when Faye starting winning that the crowd starting mumbling stuff like, "she is busting moves even Machine can't do." And "Maybe she really is The Myth."  
  
Finally the first round was over and Faye was winning by two points. The computer started the next round and then the next round and the next until they got to round 5. Faye was now leading by 50 points and Machine was starting to get upset. Halfway through the fifth round Machine started to try to cheat. He tried to trip her by putting his leg over in her side of the platform and he almost succeeded too, until she caught herself and started to do a little freight dancing. She got up quickly only to have him push her, she caught herself and spun a little to make sure that she had a good cover-up.  
  
Wouldn't you know what happened just then? Spike walked into the store looking for her. He heard the crowd in the back screaming cheater and Spike automatically thought 'It would be just like Faye to attract attention to herself wile cheating at something. When he got to the back he saw her on the platform and the man next to her cheating. It took him a wile to register what was going on but when he did his eyeballs nearly came out of their sockets. 'Oh my god she dances so well.' Just then the simulation was over and the computer designated her as the winner, beating Machine by 500 points because he had cheated so much.  
  
As Faye hopped down from the platform she thought she caught a glimpse of unruly green hair. As she left she walked past the man that she had talked to earlier and he had on a face. Oh my god was it a face of utter confusion and amazement. Faye just brushed past him and he stared as she left the building.  
  
Machine, on the other hand, didn't like to be beaten, nope not one little bit. He scowled as she left and the store's manager came up to him and banned him from the Dance Machine for unsportsmanship (a/n: spelling?) like acting.  
  
As Faye walked along the sidewalk she passed by an alleyway. What she didn't expect though was to be grabbed from behind and be pulled into it. She tried to scream but the person that had her had his hand over her mouth. She kicked and struggled to get free but it was no use. Someone had captured her.again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
So what do you think of the first chapter? If you have any questions or comments then please leave a signed review or your e-mail address and I will try my best to get back to you ASAP. If you want me to R&R one of your stories then I Will gladly do that for you just tell me what it is and if I think that it is good I will tell others to read it too.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! I don't like flames but if you think that you absolutely must flame me then please make sure there is a good reason for it and that you don't do it because you can. Thank you again, and please review. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I type.  
  
Your ever grateful author, Cherry Blossom Babe 


	2. Ch 2 Blackmail

Hey, I'm back! :P  
  
Again I would like to say that I don't like flames but if you think that you absolutely must flame me then please make sure you have a good reason and it isn't for something as stupid as grammatical errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. *sniff, sniff, sob, sob U.U *  
  
Story recommendations: Well I have run across a bunch of very good Cowboy Bebop stories lately, I will tell you one, The Gods hath blessed me with a curse. I am not sure who it is by but it is under my favorites list. If you would like for your story to be put up here then please review and tell me what you think of mine and I will read yours and if I think that it is good it will go up here. (I think that most of the stories that I read are good sooooo the chances of it getting up here are high.)  
  
What happened last: In the last chapter Faye was going shopping and stopped by a music store on Mars and in the back was a dancing competition machine. There was a man on it that people called Machine because he never lost and he never missed a step. Faye challenged him to a contest and he tried to cheat when he was starting to lose and he lost even worse. Then as Faye was walking down the sidewalk, someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway. Now to the story.  
  
'' = thoughts  
  
"" = quotes  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 2: Blackmail  
  
Faye kicked as hard as she could to try to get away but to no avail. Her captor pulled her into the darkness and pinned her to the wall. It was to dark to see his face but the figure and the smell of cigarettes helped her figure him out. "If you don't let me go right now I'll kill you Spike Spiegel (a/n: spelling?)!" Spike started to laugh and let he go.  
  
"Now what was going on back there?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I don't know what was going through your head right then." Faye said turning her back on him and starting to walk out onto the sidewalk again.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the alleyway. Faye I was talking about back at the music store."  
  
"You were there? You followed me?"  
  
"Well you were acting to weirdly and I needed something to do. Plus the fact that I am broke and you have a lot of cash packed away in that pocket of yours."  
  
"Hmp." Fay crossed her arms.  
  
"So what was going on in there, I had never seen anyone dance so ." he paused. 'I don't want to sound like I thought she was good, although she was.' "passionately."  
  
"Well thank you Spike!" she said teasingly.  
  
"Man you can't take a compliment can you." Spike said getting fed up with this whole thing.  
  
"Geez Spike you are touchy today aren't you?"  
  
Just then Spike's phone rang. Spike answered it and a couple of seconds later he hung up. "Jet wants us back at the Bebop. He has some info on a major bounty head."  
  
"Ok." Faye said as she and Spike left the alley and headed back towards the Bebop.  
  
Later on the walk back to the Bebop Faye was starting to think about what Spike knew. "Um Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?" Spike said nonchalantly.  
  
"Um please don't tell anyone what you saw today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is something from my past and I do not like what I did today. I lost control when I saw a challenge and. Oh I don't know. Just don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'What could have happened in her past that would make her hate a talent like that?' Spike thought as they boarded the Bebop.  
  
When they got on the Bebop they went into the sitting area where Jet was. "Hi guys we got some major bounty on our hands right now. If we get it then we all will have our own boatload of woolongs!"  
  
"And a decent meal." Spike muttered under his breath making Faye laugh a little.  
  
"I heard that Spike. And there is nothing wrong with Beef and Bell Peppers. The bounty is 200 trillion woolongs."  
  
Both Spike and Faye's mouth's hit the floor and they both asked at the same time, "What did he do?"  
  
"Noone knows, the police are trying to keep it secret. All I know is he has short brown hair, black eyes, dark skin, and he is about 5ft. 9in. tall. He will be at the Caesar's Casino tonight and we will need Lady Luck to be on our side and help us out a little."  
  
At that comment Faye started to back away. "Oh no I am not getting into that again. No no no no no no no no no!"  
  
"Spike get her." Jet said.  
  
Spike stared at him and said, "um Jet it doesn't matter what we do she won't . wait I have an idea." He walked over to Faye and whispered in her ear, "Do it or I will tell him and everyone else I know about your little secret."  
  
Faye's face took a look of horror. "Fine, but I won't like it." She said angrily.  
  
"Great! Now go into your room, the casino's uniform is on your bed." Jet said and Faye stomped out of the room. "Hey Spike what did you tell her?"  
  
"Awe I just happen to have a little bit of blackmail at my disposal." Spike said with a laugh.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well please R&R. And remember that the more reviews I get the faster I type.  
  
Your ever grateful writer,  
  
Cherry Blossom Babe 


	3. Ch 3 Lady Luck

Hey to all. Yes I know you all are getting tired of me and you are really starting to dislike me but hey at least you know that you can always ignore this. But then again you might just end up missing something really important like, ahhh!!! Watch out behind you!!! There is a giant snake- lizard type thingie ma bobber. He he he did I make you look? =P I didn't think so. Well I am trying to make this story kind of funny and if the characters seem a little OOC I am sorry but bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. sigh. if only I did then everyone would have LIVED happily ever after =P  
  
Story Recommendations: Well as always, review and I will put your story up here if you want me to. I was not asked to but this person reviewed my story and I really appreciate it so please read the story Mind Games by ZetaBee. It is a really creepy horror Inuyasha story and if you like horror stories you will luv this. Trust me on this I have read it myself and I don't normally like horror stories but this was very, very good.  
  
Last time: Spike pulled Faye into an alley and he told her that he saw her dance. She told him not to tell anyone about it b/c it was something that she wasn't proud of. When they got back to the Bebop they got info on a MAJOR bounty head who had committed a crime so horrible that the police were trying to keep it secret and the reward was a whopping 200 trillion woolongs. (sorry if that is to muck but a friend told me that that would be a good amount for the crime. I did have it at 200 mil.) Jet said e needed Lady Luck, Faye refused, Spike told her that if she didn't do it that he would tell everyone about her little secret and she agreed to do the job.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: Lady Luck  
  
Faye walked into her room and just like Jet had said there was a dealer's uniform lying on her bed. It was much like the one that she wore when she first met Spike, in fact it was exactly like it. (a/n: sorry for not making up my own but that is the only dealer uniform I have ever seen.) Faye scowled when she saw it but started to change into it. When she was done she looked in her broken mirror and sighed. "How do I get myself into these things?" She left the room and walked into the sitting area where Jet and Spike were. "How do I let you talk me into these things?" she asked glumly as she sat down on the old worn out yellow couch.  
  
"Well Faye I don't know if you remember about what I said earlier but." Spike said smugly.  
  
"Oh shut up Spike. I remember what you said, I just don't see how I always manage to get the worst end of the deal on these things." Faye said trying to get Spike to shut up.  
  
"Well I think that it is about time to go over the plan." Jet said.  
  
"What plan?" Spike asked.  
  
"What we are all going to do tonight. Now Faye for all anyone knows you are a substitute dealer for the one that is very sick and can't make it out to the casino. Spike you can do whatever you want." He was cut off by Spike yelling yes and in your face at Faye. "Are you quite finished now Spike?" Spike sat down. "Now as I was saying. Spike you can do whatever you want as long as you stay near Fay's Black Jack Table." Spike muttered a little crap and Jet continued. "Now the bounty should take his normal rounds in the casino and if I am not mistaken he will be at your table at 7:00. I want you both to keep an eye out for him. You will know it is him because of the way that he acts, he will act like he is better than the rest of the people there. Faye you have to make sure it is him so play like normal until you are sure and signal to Spike by dropping a couple poker chips on the floor. Everyone understand?" The whole time he had been saying this he had had his back turned to them so when he turned around Faye was asleep on the couch and Spike was snoring in the chair. "Why do I even try?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
When he got into the kitchen he puled out a big glass. He walked over to the sink and filled it up with water. He laughed to himself as he approached his first victim. He got right next to Spike and tipped the glass upside down right above Spike's head. The ice cold liquid fell down onto his face and he jumped up pulling out his gun and pointing it in random directions. Jet laughed hard. "What is so funny, I am drenched." Jet put his finger to his mouth for silence, he walked back into the kitchen and came back with some ore water. He walked over to his next victim and held the glass high above Faye's head. He signaled for Spike to duck and he obeyed. Jet tipped the glass upside down and the icy water slipped out of the glass and onto her face. He ducked down as fast as he could and Faye screamed and shot up and started firing all over the place until she ran out of shots. Spike and Jet stood up and Faye said a couple of choice words. When she calmed down Jet said that they were at the Cesar Casino.  
  
When they got into the casino the bustle of all of the gambling around them Spike and Faye immediately went into different directions. Jet reached out and grabbed their collars and pulled them back. "Guys now listen. Go to your posts and do what you are subbost to do." He told them in a very low tone. Spike and Faye looked disappointed but went to their posts. Faye got to the Black Jack table that she assigned to.  
  
When Faye walked up to her Black Jack table the dealer that had been there walked up to her and said, "It is about time. You're thirty minuets late!"  
  
"Sorry." Faye said, "I'm here now and you can go to wherever you have to be." The dealer accepted this and Faye went to work. She had been playing for a long time and using her 'powers' to win every game. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 7:00 and then a big man showed up and sat down. A lot of other girls swarmed around him that were dressed slinkier than Faye. Faye deled this new man in and stopped using her 'powers'. After a couple of games the man started acting like he was higher than everyone else and a lot of the people that were playing earlier left.  
  
After a little wile Faye was starting to loose to him and she didn't like it so she decided that this guy had to be him. She acted like she was going to pull a card out of the deck when she knocked over a few chips and she bent down to pick them up. When she stood up she expected to see Spike but instead she just saw that huge guy. She sighed and glanced around for any sign of him. When she didn't see him she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the guy. "Alright come peacefully and you may not be harmed." The man just laughed and snapped his fingers. All of his women pulled out guns and aimed them at Faye. She had no time to react this it happened so fast.  
  
The people around Spike were running and screaming in fear and Spike looked around. Faye's poker table was nowhere in sight. "Oh great, I guess I went a little bit to far away." He said as he pulled out his gun and headed toward her Black Jack table. As he approached it he heard several gunshots and he automatically thought, 'Just like Faye to waste perfectly good bullets.' When he got to the table he noticed that the bounty wasn't even wounded. He looked around and didn't see Faye. He thought that she was somewhere else and shot the bounty and his four girls from behind. His sharp shooting got them all in their shooting arms and in their legs. (A/N: He had more than one gun.) He held the gun up to the bounty's head and said, "Surrender now and I might just n. " He cut off when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He dropped his gun as he looked over the table, what he saw horrified him beyond belief. He rushed over to the other side of the Black Jack table and picked up Faye's bloody figure.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OMG What was going through my mind when I wrote this? Well incase you are wondering, no this is not the end. I will have a lot of other chapters. You will luv it. I hope. Well the next chapter will be up when I when I get it written. Well I hope that you won't be mad at me for leaving you with a cliffie. Well please R&R and hopefully I will type faster and get more ideas. If you have any ideas for me feel free to tell me.  
  
Your ever grateful author, Cherry Blossom Babe 


	4. Ch 4 How you can smile with all those te...

Well I am sorry for the delay in the posting of the chapters but my Document Manager is mad at me and it won't let me upload any chapters. Well I am thinking that you all are going to kill me for the MAJIR cliffie that I handed you. A BIG shout out to all of my reviewers I really appreciate it. It has told me that people out there like me. you really like me. ^_^ Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. It has been brought to my attention that my story is not as funny as it could be. So I will tell you that I had intended to have this be a major humor story but I think that with the way that I am going that I will change this. just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Cowboy Bebop. crap. _  
  
Story Recommendation(s): Well I have got a lot of stories that I am reading now but one has been brought to my attention. Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future by Cowgirl13. It is a Cowboy Bebop story and so far I have liked it. A story that is a very funny one shot is She thinks my ears are fuzzy by Silver. I is an Inuyasha fic and I had one of my friends read it also before I put it on my chapter we both said that we laughed till we cried (I fell out of my chair.). It was a very funny one shot. Please don't leave my story for the ones that I recommend. U_U  
  
Last time: Spike, Faye, and Jet went after the bounty head that would put 200 trillion woolongs in their pockets. Faye used her 'powers' at Black Jack to figure out who the bounty head was. When she signaled to Spike that she had found him he didn't show up. She decided to take matters into her own hands when she got shot.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////  
  
As Spike held Faye's bloody body Jet came to help out with the bounty when he noticed that he had left and he took his women with him. Jet rushed over to Faye and helped Spike to pick her up. Someone in the crowd had called the paramedics. They took Faye outside and handed her over to the EMS. They put her onto the stretcher and said that they had enough room to take one person with them. Jet motioned to Spike that he should go so Spike climbed into the back and sat as close to her as he was allowed.  
  
On the way to the hospital it was complete chaos. People rushing to get IVs, oxygen and trying to get her wounds to stop bleeding. Spike could only sit and watch as his partner slipped through his fingers. 'Why do I care so much, I mean she is nothing but a stuck up !?$%@.' Spike thought as he was told that she was starting to wake up. When the paramedics said this he rushed to her side hitting a couple of things on his way. (a/n: Ambulances aren't exactly the biggest things in the world.)  
  
When he reached her she looked at him and said, "You lunkhead, you weren't there. Where were you?"  
  
He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes that he quickly hid and said, "Well I'm sorry Faye, I guess that you just didn't signal clearly enough." She laughed faintly and winced in pain. Spike started to worry about her when this happened. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."  
  
"Well thanks for that reassuring comment, Spike"  
  
"Welcome."  
  
When they got to the hospital the paramedics told him that he couldn't come any further once they got to the ER. Spike sat down in one of the chairs close to the doors and stared into nothingness. Jet walked up to him and asked him how she was doing. "She woke up in the ambulance and she looked like she was in a lot of pain, although se tried to hide it, I could tell." Jet nodded understandably he saw the worry in Spike's eyes.  
  
Jet sat down across from Spike and started thinking. He was very worried About Faye but at the same time just as worried about Spike. 'He was never worried like this and he could tell for a long time that he liked Faye. What would he do if he lost her?'  
  
They had been sitting there for three hours before the doctor came out and walked up to Spike, "Are you the family?" He asked.  
  
"No. well I guess you could say that, we're the people that she lives with. We work together." Jet said as he walked up.  
  
"Well she is going to be fine, she was shot three times in her leg and once in her stomach. She will be out of here in a couple of days." Spike looked really happy at this. Then he said it, "but, she may never walk again."  
  
The shock on Spike's face was clear. "C-c-can we see her?" He asked a little shutter in his voice.  
  
The doctor nodded and said, "She is room 305. She is resting right now, you can wake her up but we advise against it."  
  
Spike nodded and passed through the doors heading to her room. When he got there he knocked on the door. A muffled huh could be heard through it. He walked in the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He looked at her and said, "Faye"  
  
"Hmm?" She rolled over to look at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.  
  
She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes started to water, "Oh Spike, they said that I will never walk again." She cried. Pulling her knees up to her head and crying into them. Spike stood up and sat down on the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
He rubbed her back and said, "I am so sorry, this is all my fault. Please forgive me."  
  
She pulled away from him and said, "No Spike, don't blame yourself. This was an accident waiting to happen." She said as he wiped a few tears from her face.  
  
'You will walk again. I will make sure of it.' Spike thought as she looked at him with tears in her eyes still trying to smile. Spike managed to laugh a little.  
  
"What is so funny?" Faye asked a little confused.  
  
"The way you have managed to smile even with tears in your eyes." He said with a slight smile. Faye laughed a little but the pain caused her to hunch over holding her stomach. "Are you ok?" He said worry peaking in his voice. She nodded slightly as Jet walked into the room.  
  
"The doctor said that we could take her home next week." Jet said looking slightly worried and happy himself. "Does she know Spike?"  
  
Spike nodded and said "Yep she knows. So did you ever find out what happened to the bounty head we were after?" He said trying to change the subject seeing the sadness appearing in Faye's eyes again.  
  
Jet looked at him "No I haven't but I did find out why the bounty was so high on his head."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well it turns out that you don't get the whole bounty unless you turn in him and all of his little hors." Spike's jaw dropped. "Yep that's right. If you turn in only him then you only get 30 million. And they all have the same criminal record. Wanted for the murder of ten people each. Blowing up at least one satellite. And Grand theft auto." Jet finished and both of them were staring at them wide eyed.  
  
"So between them they have killed 50 people. Why?" Faye asked.  
  
"Well now the police have added one more thing to their record. Attempted murder."  
  
"So are we going to go after them again?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well I'm not sure but for now I think that we need to go back to the Bebop and wait for our guest that will help us find him." Spike now looked officially horrified.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
Jet smiled a sly smile and said. "We had better welcome back Ed."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////  
  
Yep you heard right. Ed is coming back. Well now you know why the bounty is so big on his head. I know that I am seriously cruel b/c of what I did to Faye but I am not abusing her character so don't report me. Everything will be alright. or will it? Mwahahahahahahaha! *cough, cough, gag, gag* ^_^. Well please review and I will try to keep these chapters coming as fast as I can get them typed. Thank you all for your reviews they are very encouraging. And for those of you who are wondering about why Faye was so upset about her dancing was something that I will revile in later chapters so don't ditch me.  
  
Your ever grateful author,  
  
Cherry Blossom Babe 


	5. Ch 5 I won't give up hope

Hi how are all of you today. Well I would like to give a huge thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you guys. All of your reviews have really strengthened me and my writing. The only problem is that. Ahhhhh! Nooooo!.. Writers Block!!! Great I can never do for chapters without one! Well I know that all of you are getting tired of me and what I am doing to Faye. but all of my friends know me and they know that I have to be a little evil. But hey it won't last long. or will it. Mwahahahahahahaha! *cough sputter cough sputter.* Well I kind of realized that I got a little off topic but don'' worry I will recover. Well on with the recently scheduled events. Schedule ok. now I m scarring myself! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: My goodness I cannot believe that I have to tell you people this every chapter. You are slow learners :P Hey just kidding. Well I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Story Recommendations: Well I only have one to recommend this time and it is called, A Christmas Gift by DAX Demon. It is a Lupin III fic and let me tell you I am nor one for Lupin III but this is actually quite good so far. I am not going to ruin the plot but it is about the gang goes to a ski resort for Christmas and everyone finds out a little bit more about Fujiko's (spelling) past then they bargained for. Read it, even if you don't love Lupin III you will be hooked by the end of the first chapter.  
  
Last Time: I am not going to do this anymore it is a waste of space and you should read the last chapter anyway. Love you guys anyway! So please R&R. * gets big puppy do eyes and a pouty lip. Sniffs a little * If you don't I will get sad. U_U  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter 5: I won't give up hope!  
  
"What? Jet you have to be kidding me!" Spike said with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.  
  
"Yes when she heard what happened to Faye she said that she would be only to happy to help us find the guy that did this to her.  
  
"Great, now we have two things to worry about."  
  
"Well if you want to stay here with Faye then you are welcome to. But I have to go to the Bebop and make sure it lives through her landing."  
  
"Alright Jet have fun." Spike said mockingly.  
  
Jet just rolled his eyes and left. Spike turned to Faye who was still smiling slightly except it had now turned into her normal smirk smile. "Well I can see that you are feeling better." Spike said.  
  
She gave him a little death glare (a/n: for those of you who don't know what that is then just e-mail me.) and asked, "So why did you stay here with me?"  
  
Spike looked at her and panicked a little. "I uh um well would you want to go and welcome back Ed Faye-Faye?" Faye cringed at that name and shook her head.  
  
A nurse walked in and glanced from Faye to Spike and said, "Visiting hours are over."  
  
"Oh nurse, he is here to reassure me and help me can't he please stay? I am sure that you let plenty of people stay after visiting hours when the person they are staying for is hurt very badly." Faye said in a voice like a parent talking to their two year old child.  
  
The nurse shot her an evil look and said, "Well only family members are allowed to stay after visiting hours."  
  
"Well miss he is my brother and the only family I have."  
  
The nurse looked at her again and walked over to check her IV. "Fine he can stay." Faye's face took a look that said 'I win'.  
  
After a couple of days Jet and Ed came in for their usual visit. Faye looked at them, "Where is Spike?" she asked looking very puzzled.  
  
Jet looked at her and smiled, "He went to go and get you a surprise."  
  
"Yep Faye-Faye get surprise!" Ed said as she walked on her hands over to the nearest chair.  
  
Faye looked at them skeptically and shrugged it off. Jet took his usual seat next to the window as Spike walked in followed by a nurse. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "So Faye are you feeling any better today?" She looked at him and nodded. "Well then do you think that you can walk today?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Well Spike I would love to walk but. What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I would just like to know if you would like to walk today. We took a vote back at the Bebop and we all decided that you were too proud to let a couple of bullets stop you from ever walking again. So. we decided to threaten the doctors and nurses until one of them decided to give you a chance." The nurse left the room and came back with crutches in her hands. "So Faye do you think that you can do it?"  
  
Faye looked at the crutches in astonishment. She slowly nodded and Spike helped her to her feet. He had to totally support her because otherwise she would fall. The nurse helped her to get onto the crutches and Spike loosened his grip on her. She seemed alright at first but when Spike started to totally let her go she fell to the ground and Spike caught her before she hit. He held onto her as the nurse showed her how to use them. Since she had gotten shot all three times in her left leg she was subbost to take a step with her right leg and use the crutches to walk for her left leg. She put her right foot forward and put all of her weight on it. Then she moved the crutches up next to her right leg and although she fell a little Spike was right there to stop her. She walked down the hall and then back again. Spike looked at her and could tell that she was in pain. Her leg was straining to move like it was subbost to but it hurt her terribly. But she still pressed on. She walked back to her room and sat down on her bed, Spike sat down next to her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. Spike looked at her and smiled. "Thank you so much Spike, I knew you would come through for me!" She said happily.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Well sorry for the OOCness but you have to do what you have to do to make the story work. Well this was just a little chapter to kind of set all of you worrying reviewers at rest. Sorry it was so short I wanted to get it done before I went to bed. Well I guess that you can tell by now that she will be able to walk. Well I don't know knowing me I will most likely rip her entire leg off. :P Nah I wouldn't do that but you know that every story has to have their dramatic twists. OMG I just got the best idea for a story!!! It is going to be so funny so check up with me and see if I have done anything with it yet although I most likely won't until later but hey I will have something up soon! Give you a hint it will be Cowboy Bebop and it will include April Fools! :P No it isn't April 1st. Well for all of you reviewers out there my name is now Cherry Blossom.  
  
Your ever grateful author,  
  
Cherry Blossom 


	6. Ch 6 A person can be more than they seem

Hey thanks for all of my reviews they are really helping me to write. I am going to start this chapter 2 weeks after the last chapter. Yes I know I am evil but I would like to hurry up with what I have been planning to do for this story. You all will love it. Well I guess that I will get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop and I am making no money on this. =P  
  
Story Recommendations: Well I have done some research for this section and I have decided to give you three stories. They all are Cowboy Bebop stories, The first is, Tango with a Temptress by Fallenangel. It is a post The Real Folk Blues fic and I is quite good. The next is, Words we couldn't say by Sushigirl07. The last is Deus Ex Machina by wickedtigerlilly. Well that is it for this chapter. These stories are all very good. If you would like me to advertise your story then please tell me which one you would like me to advertise. I will be only too happy to read it and advertise it if it is good enough. Just so you know I haven't run across a story yet that wasn't good enough.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 6: A person can be more than they seem  
  
It had been two weeks since Spike and the others had gone and surprised Faye with crutches. Faye was recovering and the doctors let her go back to the Bebop. Faye was now able to walk a long way without having to sit down but Spike could still tell that she was in pain. She was able to walk a couple of feet without the crutches although someone had to be there to catch he if she fell. Spike was always there. He would drop everything to help her. But she didn't know if it was because he felt guilty about what happened to her or if it was something else. Faye was in her room and she heard Jet call to them that the mail was here. She grabbed her crutches and opened the metal door ad went into the sitting room. Jet walked over to her and handed her a letter. "Looks like you have gotten a letter today."  
  
Just then Spike walked into the room, "Faye got a letter? Who from?"  
  
"Well that was what I was about to find out lunkhead." Spike rolled his eyes as she opened the letter.  
  
The Myth,  
  
I challenge you to a rematch at the music store on the date of June 23. Show up or forfeit your tittle as The Myth.  
  
Machine  
  
Faye's eyes widened at this. There was no way that she would be able to dance in the condition se was in now. Spike looked at her and noticed that her face took a look of horror. He walked over to her and snatched the letter out of her hands. He looked at her and said, "Well this poses a problem."  
  
"Yes it does. That cheat I bet he knows about what happened to me and he is taking every advantage o it as he possibly can. Well I am not going to let him push m around like that." She stood up and supported herself on her crutches until she stood up straight. She then put the crutches aside and tried to walk without them. She swayed a little and Spike saw her cringe at the pain. He rushed to her side to help her. She pushed him away saying, "No if I don't do this on my own I will never be able to do this." She stood back up and walked out to the hanger. Spike ran after her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Places. I can't tell you now but you will find out soon enough. you always do." She hopped into the Redtail and flew off.  
  
'Well I can't let her go by herself wherever she is going so I had better follow her.' Spike thought as he climbed into his Swordfish. He got her onto his radar and followed at a close distance.  
  
When she had finally landed Spike watched her as she walked into a building. He landed his swordfish a good distance away and followed her in. Inside there was a long hallway that had a long row of doors on either side. He walked along the hallway looking through the glass that was in the door. It looked like a school. He got to the end of the hall and looked through the last door. He looked through it and there was Faye talking to some girl off in the corner wile a bunch of teenagers sat on the floor talking with one another. He tried to listen to what Faye was saying but it was hard to because the door was so thick. Soon the girl that was talking to Faye hugged her and went out into the middle of the room Faye followed her limping slightly.  
  
He watched as all of the girls stood up and walked over to the wall and lined up against it. The woman turned on a radio and she and Faye started to dance. Nothing major because Faye's leg couldn't pull it off. After about forty five seconds of dancing she fell to the floor breathing heavily. Spike pushed the door open and ran to her side. She looked up at him as he pulled her to her feet and she said, "Now I could have sworn I told you not to follow me."  
  
Spike smiled a little, "Well you are just out of luck because you aren't getting away from me that easily. Besides you can barley walk and now you are trying to dance. My God woman, are you absolutely that dense? I mean even I can tell that you are hurting and you are just ignoring it." Spike said criticizeingly.  
  
"Yes I guess that I am that dense indeed. I just wanted to get my body used to dancing again if I am going to even stand a chance against that cheating b*&@#$%." She said making Spike let go of her arm. "And besides it doesn't even hurt. much." She looked down at the floor.  
  
"listen Faye, I know that you hate to have to back down to that creep but you aren't going to be able to ever dance again if you keep straining yourself like this." He said as he lifted his face to meet his. She nodded and told the lady that she was talking to that she had to leave and she and Spike left.  
  
"So Spike what happened to 'you have to much pride to let a couple of bullets stop you from walking again'?" Faye asked through the intercom in her Redtail.  
  
"Well Faye I got you to walk and so that way if you are patient enough you may be able to dance again. Ok?"  
  
They boarded the Bebop and Jet came running out waving some computer printouts. "Faye, Spike! Ed did it she found him. Or at least one of his associates!"  
  
"What do you mean Jet?" Faye asked as Spike helped her climb out of her ship.  
  
"Well it turns out that the guy that we almost caught the other night was hired by someone and eye witnesses report seeing him with this man at a local dinner a couple of days before the casino." Jet said as he handed the papers to Faye.  
  
Faye's eyes became as round as a pizza and her jaw dropped when she saw the man in the picture. "Ok Spike now The Myth has to come back." Jet looked from Faye to Spike very confused and Faye brushed off the old man. Jet left them alone in the hanger and Faye showed Spike the picture. Spike's eyes widened as he saw the photo and Faye said, "Our next target is Machine."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ooh the plot thickens. Mwahahahahaha *cough, sputter, cough*. Sorry if this chapter was a little to short but I am tying. I have to keep going though so please R&R and I will hopefully keep going strong with my writing. Thankx to DAX Demon and caution for having me on your favorites list it really means a lot to me. Well see you next time and I think that we will have a special guest here with us too. You know just to brighten up the story a little. ok maybe just so that I can bug someone else to say the disclaimer for a change. =P  
  
Your ever grateful author,  
  
Cherry Blossom 


	7. Ch 7 Secrets Reveiled

Cherry Blossom: Hi how are you all today? Well as promised we have a special guest with us. Say hi.  
  
Guest: No.  
  
Cherry Blossom: Awe don't be such a stiff Spike! You agreed to do this.  
  
Spike: Well I didn't want to do this but noooooo you have to threaten to make me look like a total idiot and that you will kill Faye. Well jeez what was I subbost to do?  
  
Cherry Blossom: Heh Heh hem, uh well you should have just agreed to do it when I first asked you and not make me threaten you!  
  
Spike: yeah yeah yeah. . .  
  
Cherry Blossom: Well why don't you make yourself useful? Say it.  
  
Spike: No way in hell am I going to say that.  
  
Cherry Blossom: Well then lets take a look at Spike's potty training video.  
  
Spike: NO PLEASE for goodness sake please not that!!! I will say it. . .  
  
Cherry Blossom: Well what are you waiting for?  
  
Spike: b%$@#, Cherry Blossom does not own me.  
  
Cherry Blossom: Not you! You moron! *lowers voice to a whisper* to bad though.  
  
Spike: What was that?  
  
Cherry Blossom: Oh shut up Spike. I don't own Cowboy Bebop. How many brain cells do you need to say that right? Well anyway lets get on with the. . .  
  
Story Recommendations: Spike: Why do you bother with this? Cherry Blossom: Oh would you please shut up Spike?!!! Well I would like to tell you only one story today. I need some of you to please tell me some stories that I can put up here. The one for today is Somebody call the exorcist!OO by Scorpoigal. It is a very good and not to mention funny Kagome meets Inuyasha fic. I think that all of you should read this Inuyasha story if you read nothing else. . . cept my story. Well lets get on to the story and see what I can do to Spike for not doing what he was subbst to do. Spike: Oh great. Well are you going to at least kill Faye for me? Cherry Blossom: SHUT UP SPIKE!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
As Faye and Spike walked through the hanger doors they were met by a certain red head person and her precious tomato. "Spike-person and Faye- Faye are back and they ready to go with Ed-Ed to catch the bad guy person thingie." She said with a smile.  
  
Spike and Faye looked at each other and hen back at Ed. "No way." They said simultaneously. Ed looked sad but stretched out her arms next to her and ran past them zooming like and airplane with her tomato.  
  
Spike and Faye walked into the living room and Faye started to sway a little. Spike looked at her and said, "Now what did I say? You are working yourself to hard, you are not yet fully healed."  
  
Faye looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Who asked you lunkhead?" She started to walk to the couch and toppled over. Spike ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Alright Faye, now I know that you hate me beyond belief right now and you are going to do everything just to spike me." He picked her up and supported her back and under her legs. "But would you PLEASE stay off that leg for a little wile and at least use the crutches?"  
  
"But Spike I can't possible forfeit my title to scum like that!" She looked into his mismatched eyes pleadingly. "My title holds a lot of power in the world of dance. You have no idea of the havoc he could wreak with it. Especially after he went to such absurd lengths to try and put me out of the game."  
  
His eyes took a slight look of pity and affection which he quickly covered up. "Faye I mean it. I want you to lay off for now. Don't make me . . ." Spike thought to think for a minuet. "Tell Jet about your dancing."  
  
Her eyes shot wide. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Hey you know. . . You never did tell me why you hated that you kicked some butt that day in the music store."  
  
She looked as if she were deep in thought for a couple of minuets and then looked up at him . "Well. . . I'm no exactly sure if I should tell you."  
  
"Please Faye. I mean come on what is so bad about the fact that you are The Myth?"  
  
"Spike, you think that what happened to me was bad? Well because of me and my dancing, Something much worse happened one night."  
  
Spike looked at her curiously as he sat her down on the couch. "Faye just tell me. I will find out soon enough anyway. I would like to find out from you and not from Ed."  
  
Faye thought about it again. "Well. . . OK. When I used to love dance so much that I ate slept and lived it. That was all that I thought about. Well a new club had opened across town and my best friend, Emma and I were going to go and check it out. They called it the Red Hot Dance Club, where only the best dancers got into it. We got into it very easily because we were both legends in our own time. The place was great. So consuming that you very quickly loose track of time and reality. Emma was the one that had pulled me out of my dancing overload and back into reality. She told me that it was snowing outside and that the roads were so hazardous that they had shut down the cab service. I didn't even care I told her that it didn't matter because she had four wheel drive in her car. It was two in the morning when I decided that it was time to leave. We went out into the car and when we got onto the road home. . . Emma lost control of the car. We spun on the icy road like a top. The driver side of the car rammed into a tree so hard that it caused that side of the car to dent in and pulverize Emma." She stopped her eyes watering as she remembered what had happened. "The EMS arrived only to tell me that she was dead." I had escaped totally unharmed and my best friend had died because of me." She was clearly crying now, tears speeding down her face.  
  
"Faye? How did this make this accident your fault?"  
  
"Don't you see Spike? Because I lost control there dancing, I ignored my friend's warnings about the roads. And because I did that She died. . . Oh if I would have just left when she told me to she would have lived!" She was now sobbing uncontrollably into the palms of her hands. Spike slowly put his arms around her and he held her close as she sobbed into hid shoulder.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hey sorry it is so short but some of you are wondering if I was still alive so I wrote this chapter just to reassure some of you that I am still writing although I am at the biggest writer's block ever. Oh well I am going to have to change my summary because I hadn't thought this far ahead when I had typed it. Oh well the story will still go on the way I have been planning it. Well please R&R and tell me if you are still out there waiting for me to update. 


	8. Ch 8 Anger and Affection

Hey, so I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope to be getting more really soon. Well again I ask for you guys to please tell me if you want me to advertise your stories. You can e-mail me at cragan@wave-net.net. Well let's get on with it.  
  
Story Recommendations: The only story now that I have to recommend is my other one called April FOOLS Day. It is really funny. If you like good Spike and Jet torture then you will absolutely love this one. I just got done reading a book, you know the kind that isn't posted on the Internet. It is called Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. She is also the author of the Two Princess of Bamaree. Both of the books have romance and they also have action/adventure. So I would most definitely recommend them for reading. I hope that you will read all of these books. Oh and until I get some fics to recommend I am going to recommend books.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I am not going to say that I hate this. *uses sign language to say that this sucks* Hey I SAY it. Hahahahahaha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Faye was heeding Spike's words and used her crutches to get around. Jet came in with the mail and handed Faye a letter that had no return address. Faye walked over to the couch and Spike came out of his room and sat next to her. "So who is that form?" he asked.  
  
"Well Brilliance, That was what I was about to find out." She said mockingly. She slid her slender fingers through the seal on the envelope. She pulled out the letter and Spike watched as her eyes went back and forth on the page. Spike got impatient and jerked it out of her hand. "Hey give that back now!" Spike read the letter.  
  
The Myth,  
  
Well I guess that that will be my title soon enough. I have it on good authority that you happen to be out of, what is the word, commission. Well I do hope that that will not affect your dancing because I am having this televised. Well I must be going and remember, next Wednesday, The Music Shop, Noon.  
  
Machine  
Future The Myth  
  
Spike read it once, "That scumbag! That S.O.B.! That! That!. . ." Faye looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you think that you are overreacting a little bit here?" Faye asked a little bit of worry peaking in her own voice. Spike looked down at the letter again, balled it up, threw it across the room, and screamed in frustration. Faye looked at him and couldn't help but think, 'Why is he acting like this? He has never acted like this before. What is going on with him? Could it be that. . . Nah. Not Spike. Not him.'  
  
"Faye I can't just stand by and let him do this to you!"  
  
"Well Spike that is why I have been trying to walk without my crutches. I was doing very well too."  
  
"Listen Faye, I can't let you get any more hurt then you already are."  
  
"Well then what do you propose we do? I mean come on. Think about this Spike, Machine has the upper hand here. He isn't going to release it."  
  
"Well I think that Jet may know what to do."  
  
"What?! are you absolutely insane?! You promised me that you wouldn't tell him!!!"  
  
"Well Faye knowing him he already knows."  
  
"Spike I am not going to risk the fact that he may not know!"  
  
"Why do you not want him to know? You are so good at this and what happened then was an accident."  
  
"No Spike you will never understand. I hate this title but if I give it up it is like handing over a decree saying that Machine now has free run of the music world."  
  
"How does that title hold that much power?"  
  
"Well anyone that has it gets so much respect from anyone in the music world that they can have anything they want. There are rules saying that you aren't allowed to use your title to hurt anyone or steal anything but people like Machine have absolutely no regard or the rules."  
  
"Well that shines a whole new light on this situation. Anything else that I might need to know before we go and carry out my plan?"  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"You'll see." Spike smiled and left the room.  
  
Later that evening Faye went and took a shower. When she came back she found Spike and Jet talking very quietly in the living room. She walked very quietly into earshot so she could here what they were saying. "But why didn't she tell me?" Jet asked.  
  
"She told me that it was because she wasn't proud of what she had done."  
  
"So this guy that shot here was hired by her opponent that day in the music store?"  
  
"Yep, but don't tell her I told you. She would be furious with me. She had been screaming ever since I fond out not to tell you and that was also the blackmail I had on her. The only reason I told you is because we need your help and I know that I can trust you."  
  
At that moment they heard something, "Faye-Faye why are you standing all of the way over here?" Spike sun around so fast it made him dizzy.  
  
Faye's eye's were watering witch she quickly hid, She looked like she was in total shock. "I. . . I. . . I thought I could trust you Spike!" She turned around and shot for her room.  
  
Spike was faster than her though, he stood up and chased her and managed to get a hold of her arm. "Faye I'm sorry but Jet had to know."  
  
She whipped out a gun and aimed it shakily at him, "Spike you promised me. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
  
Spike didn't move, nor did he take much notice to the gun and the fact that Faye was trying as hard as she could to get out of his grip. "Yes, I am sorry for betraying you but I had to. For my plan to work we had to have Jet. Believe me I only did this to help you." He pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. "I am sorry Faye, believe me, I would never hurt you." Faye shot the gun wildly and he released her. She looked down and ran into her room leaving a very hurt Spike in her trail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Am I totally evil? Well if you don't think that I am that evil you must read the story that I only type on when I am on a sugar high. I am incredibly evil to Spike and Jet. You all should read it, it is April FOOLS Day. Well I have GTG. 


	9. Ch 9 An unexpected turn of events

Hey, well thank all of you for your very kind reviews. They have helped me to continue with this story. Thank God I got over my writer's block for this story. I am now realizing that it is very hard to keep two stories going even if one is just a short story. Well I hope that all of you will review.  
  
Story Recommendations: I don't have any. U_U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. . . But I do own a copy of the new Cowboy Bebop the Movie. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^. Happy, happy, happy.  
  
Ok so the last chapter Spike told Jet about Faye and Faye was hurt. Not like in the beginning. Like her feelings are hurt because Spike betrayed her trust.  
  
@_@ ^_^ U_U =C = = =P _~ =( =) Hey lookie smilies!  
  
Spike went to Faye's door for what had to be the fiftieth time that evening. "Faye, please open up. I am sorry. Please Faye." There was no answer. "Faye I will kick this door in." The door slowly opened. "huh?" He walked in. "Faye? Where are you?" He looked around and her vanity was empty. The makeup and hair accessories that usually littered it were gone. Her bed was made up. He walked over to it and sitting on her pillow was a piece of paper. Spike picked it up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Jet! Jet!" Spike screamed running through the Bebop. He arrived at the tree room and Jet as trimming his bonsai trees. He ran up to him and through the paper in his face.  
  
"What is up with you Spike. . . Holy crap." Jet said as he looked at the letter.  
  
Jet and Spike,  
  
I have decided to leave the Bebop for good. Goodbye.  
  
Faye Valentine  
  
"Jet we have to do something. That guy that was hired to kill her is still out there!"  
  
"Yes I know Spike and Faye is going out there knowing how much danger she is in. She is old enough to handle herself."  
  
"I know but. . . What if she gets hurt? What if something worse happens to her worse than before and no one is there to help her?"  
  
"Well Spike, we are just going to have to trust her to make the right decisions. She isn't our responsibility anymore."  
  
"Well I don't care what you think, I am going to find her." Spike picked up the letter and ran out of the room.  
  
He ran through the Bebop to the hanger to see how long ago she had left by checking when was the last time the hanger doors were opened. He looked through the computers and found out that she ha left only about an hour after she had locked herself in her room, which would have given her enough time to pack all of her things. Just then Ed came Vrooming through. Spike caught her by her arm. "Hey Ed could you look something up for me?"  
  
Ed cocked her head. "Ed promised Faye-Faye that she would not help Spike-Person and Jet-Jet."  
  
Spike looked at her as serious as he could considering the fact that she looked like a bird with her arms held out and her head cocked. "Listen to me Ed. It is very important that you help me out. Faye could get hurt."  
  
"Well. . .But Ed promised Faye-Faye. I can't help Spike-person."  
  
"Please Ed. I really need your help on this one." He said pleadingly.  
  
"Well ok but only because Faye-Faye could be hurt now."  
  
She went into the living room and setup her laptop. He sat down on the old musty yellow couch and read the letter over again. After about five minuets he stood up and walked out the door of the living room. "Hey where Spike-Person going?" Ed asked.  
  
"I think I am going to go and check some of her favorite places. Call me if you find out anything."  
  
"Oki dokie!" She smiled and went back to typing looking at the computer hard through her big goggles.  
  
He walked out to the hanger and climbed into his ship. He flipped a few switches and his ship started. Pushing the controls forward the ship flew out of the hanger. A few minuets later he landed outside a bar. When he walked in the bartender called out to him. "Hey Spike! What's up man?"  
  
"Well Dave, I just wanted to know if you had seen Faye."  
  
"No, I'm afraid that I haven't seen her since last week."  
  
"Ok well if you see her let me know ok."  
  
"Right O!" Spike left the bar and climbed back into his ship.  
  
When he got into his ship he started to fly off to the shopping area when the communicator rang. "Hi-hi! I have found out that Faye-Faye used her cash card at an apartment place."  
  
"Great Ed give me the address."  
  
"7945 Marianna Street. Faye-Faye probably won't say a thing to Spike- Person and the chances of Faye-Faye actually letting Spike-Person in are very slim to none." She said to Spike through the screen.  
  
"Gee thanks for the load of confidence Ed."  
  
"Welcome!" The screen went black and Spike flew off to 7945 Marianna Street. %%%%  
  
So what did you all think of Ch 9? Well please R&R and maybe I will get a chapter up soon. If I can ever get my dad to take off the password protection that he has got on the web sites. Every single one of them I can't even logon to check my e-mail. Well I hope to see you all soon! Bye! 


	10. Ch 10 Confession

Hi how are you today? I am fine. I would just like to thank you all once again for your reviews. I am going to be extremely weird and unusual in this chapter. . . don't worry, I will keep the rating the same. I am just going to see how absolutely evil I can be to Spike without him finally cracking.  
  
Story Recommendations: I am reading a very good story right now called Fatal Attractions and it is by Sparkle. It is a very good story and I really think that everyone should read it if you like Cowboy Bebop romances.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
You guys know what I think sucks beyond all reason? They have taken Cowboy Bebop off the air! If you ask me that was bad enough. Then they really crossed the line and took off Inuyasha also. Right when they were getting to the good episodes too. Man I hate it. Oh well maybe it won't be permanent. . . I hope. Well then on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike sped off as fast as he could to his destination, 7945 Mariana Street. He looked down at the map that Ed had sent him. "Ok according to the map I should be just about right over it." He looked out the window (A/N: I have no idea what to call the window in a ship so just bear with me or if you know you could tell me for future reference.) and spotted the place. "That's it. I had better park a little way away to make sure I don't alert Faye that I am here. If she ran away something tells me that she won't be all that happy to see me again." He flew a block away and landed on the side of the road.  
  
He locked up the Swordfish II and went on his way to the place. When he got there he walked into the building he saw a girl at the front desk. "Hello welcome to the Brusquer Apartments. How may I help you?" Said the woman at the desk without looking up from her computer.  
  
"Hi I am looking for someone that has supposedly has checked in here."  
  
The woman's head shot up when she heard this. 'No he can't be here.' She looked at him and her blue eyes widened. "Um what do you need to know sir?"  
  
"I am looking for a woman named Faye Valentine. I was told that she has come here."  
  
"Uh I am sorry sir but it is against company policy to give out such information."  
  
"Well ten I would like to see the manager."  
  
"Alright sir. Just a moment." She walked to the back of the room and went through a door shutting it behind her.  
  
She walked up to a door that had manager written on it and she knocked. "Come in." said a man's voice from behind the door. She walked into the room. "Why hello Myth. What seems to be the problem." He asked in a very kind tone.  
  
"Sir there is a man here and he knows that I am here." She said taking off a wig revealing her shoulder length violet hair. (A/N: Yes it is Faye, she is wearing a wig [No duh] and contacts. Weird aren't I)  
  
"Great." He said with agitation. "Well what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him that it was against company policy to reveal guest's information and if a person is staying here."  
  
"Good what did he say?"  
  
"He wants to talk to you, sir"  
  
"Ok. Well Faye don't worry I won't let him know that you are here."  
  
"Thank you sir." They left the room and went to the front where Spike was waiting. She went back to a desk that was hidden by a wall and started typing in some records.  
  
The boss went over to Spike, "Hello sir I am Smith or Smithy if you like. I am the manager of this establishment. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well I am looking for someone and She said that it was against company policy to reveal that."  
  
"Well sir it is."  
  
"Can't you make an exception? I really need to talk to this person."  
  
"I am very sorry sir but I am afraid that there are no exceptions to the rule."  
  
"Well then you leave me no choice." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at his head. "Now tell that woman that I need to know if Faye Valentine is staying here."  
  
"Myth I need you to look up the hotel records and tell me if a Faye Valentine has ever been in here."  
  
"But sir it is against. . . Oh my God! Spike no!" Faye said  
  
"What? How do you? Faye?"  
  
Faye took off the wig. "Yeah Spike it is me. Now if you would please put that gun down. You have found me ok? Now you can drag me back to the Bebop and I can be miserable once again!" She said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
He dropped his gun a stunned look on his face. The manager ran back to where Faye was and then back to his office. Faye was giving Spike the meanest most disgusted look she could muster. (a/n: lets just put it this way, if looks could kill. . . Spike would be stone cold long before this point.) "Faye please don't look like that. I just want to" He was cut off.  
  
"Look I really don't care. You promised me that you would not tell anyone! YOU SWORE TO ME! You gave me you WORD Spike! You have absolutely no excuse!"  
  
"You are right Faye, I shouldn't be forgiven. Please Faye." He walked closer to her. She backed up. "Faye. Please what do I have to do to make you forgive me?"  
  
"You can leave and never talk to me or see me ever again." She said coldly.  
  
"Faye I can't do that. You could get hurt and we are all worried about you. Please come back."  
  
"Well guess what, I'm not coming back. Why don't you ask Jet why. He would know by now. Just ask him about The Myth, you'll see. Now leave."  
  
"Faye what do you mean? I don't understand."  
  
"Just ask him. He would know why I can't come back. Now leave before I call the police."  
  
"No I won't leave."  
  
"Fine then I will leave."  
  
She walked toward the door and Spike took her by the arm. "Faye, I can't let you go."  
  
She glared at him. "Why."  
  
"Because I. . . I. . . I love you." Her eyes widened in astonishment. "I can't have you upset with me, it is absolutely killing me."  
  
She looked into his discolored eyes. 'He seems so sincere. No I can't fall for this. He is lying to me.' "Well I HATE you! Now let me go!" She jerked her arm away from him and ran out of the building leaving and utterly heartbroken Spike in her path.  
  
Faye ran as fast as she could with no destination. She kept running and before she knew it she was at The Music Shop. She opened the door and walked in. "Good day! Welcome to The Music Shop. There is a competition about to be held in the back between The Myth and The Machine. We only have to await the arrival of The Myth. Oh hello Myth. Are you prepared for this? I hear that you are hurt."  
  
"No I am fine Banyu. I had just forgotten that it was today." Just then the doors flew open and Spike ran in.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind a shelf so that Banyu couldn't hear them. "Faye why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Let me go Spike. Tell you what?"  
  
"That you have a bounty on you head as The Myth."  
  
"I see that you have been talking to Jet."  
  
"Yes but why do you have a bounty on your head and why is no one after you?"  
  
"Because Spike I have already told you that my title holds so much power and respect that no one would dare turn me in. The reason is because. Well no I won't tell you because there is no way that I can trust you. Now if you will excuse me I have a competition to win." She started to walk toward the back but Spike caught her arm again.  
  
"Listen to me Faye. The bounty will stop following you around if you lose your title."  
  
"Spike if I lose my title, as I have already explained, someone like The Machine will take full advantage of it and he might even get away with murder if he really wants to. Please Spike. I can't let him get it."  
  
"No Faye there is no way that I am going to allow you to do that. Now you are coming with me. He pulled her toward the door.  
  
"No Spike please. I have to do this." She tried to plant her feet but she failed miserably. She collapsed under the strain that she put on her leg that was still not fully healed. She cried out in pain and Spike helped her up. When she got up he picked her up and supported her under her knees and back and took her out of the store. "Spike put me down! I have to go and dance! I have to!"  
  
"No Faye I am not going to do that." He walked over to where he had parked the Swordfish II. He climbed in and forced her to sit down on his lap. "Now Faye you will thank me for this later." He pushed the controls and they zoomed off back toward the Bebop.  
  
@@@@@  
  
So what do you all think. I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but in the end I ended up suprising myself with what I typed. But hey this chapter is still loner than usual. I feel a little guilty for not updating April FOOLS Day but oh well. Well I will have the next chapter up soon. Maybe sooner if I can get a whole lot of reviews. Well I have got to go now.  
  
Bye! ^_^ 


	11. Ch 11 Confusion over those three little ...

Hey so in the last chapter I think that that was Spike's breaking point. So I may just lay off him for a little wile. . . maybe.  
  
Story Recommendations: none. . . Would you guys please give me something to put up here already.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Or do I? Mwahahahahaha. Ok that was lame.  
  
Now on with chapter 11  
  
****  
  
"Spike please take me back. You have no idea how much damage he could do with that title. Please he is going to humiliate me on national television!" Faye pleaded with Spike wile trying to take the controls away from him.  
  
"No you are not going back. I am sorry Faye but he will just have to get that title. So you think that no one will turn him into the police. Well I can name four people right off the top of my head that will." Spike replied still trying to keep Faye from taking control of the ship.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Geez Faye where have you been? Me, you, Jet, and Ed. We won't let him get away with anything."  
  
"Well then why did you let me get away with it?"  
  
"Because I have no idea what you did. Not to mention the bounty isn't all that high. What did you do anyway?" Faye just hit him and tried to take the controls again. "Listen if you still don't trust me hen at least give me a chance to explain myself about what I did earlier." He said taking the controls back.  
  
"No I won't." They flew past the Bebop and didn't even slow down. The intercom crackled but Spike just turned it off. "Spike what are you doing?" Faye asked a little scarred now.  
  
"We aren't going to land or talk to anyone until you give me a chance to explain myself."  
  
Faye got very agitated with this. "Well then I guess that we will just have to fly for all eternity because I am never going to talk to you ever again." She crossed her arms and glared at his reflection in the window to the cockpit.  
  
"Fine you don't have to talk. I just want you to listen." She still didn't reply. "Ok well I didn't want to tell Jet but I had to. You see I had a plan to get The Machine off your back. Now we already know that he hired that man to try to kill you so we were going to let you dance as scheduled. But somebody that talented and cunning would be very hard for just you and me to catch right?" Faye was still glaring at him as they started to loop the city. "Well anyway, since Jet used to be in the ISSP I thought that he could be of a lot of help to this. I tried to get him to come and just like wait outside until we needed him but he wanted to know why the guy was trying to kill you and why he couldn't go in. I tried to lie to him but he saw right through it. I had to tell him if he was going to help us. I really am very sorry but I just wanted to try to help you."  
  
"And so you decided to tell him without telling me!" Faye yelled  
  
"I tried to get you to let me but no you wouldn't. You absolutely refused. I thought that you would never know." 'Oh no that was a mistake.' He thought.  
  
"SO YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD GO BEHIND MY BACK!!!"  
  
"No I didn't. . . it is just that. . . well. . . I wasn't. . . I didn't think of it that way."  
  
"Well maybe you needed to. You knew that I didn't want you to tell him and yet you went against my utmost pleadings and did anyway! How could you do that to me?"  
  
"I told you back at The Music Shop, I love you. It was best for you for him to know. And besides, who else would have helped us?"  
  
"You don't love me so please stop saying that."  
  
"Faye I do love you. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Well Spike, you don't exactly show it."  
  
They pulled into the hanger of the Bebop and Faye got out of the ship first and ran to the spare ship. Spike ran up to catch her before she could get to it. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know you love me to. The way you acted when I betrayed you trust gave it away completely." He pulled her closer and he lowered his face to meet hers.  
  
Their faces got closer and closer when "Great your back!" Jet called with a big smile from the entrance to the hanger. Spike let Faye go as fast as he could. Jet looked like it took everything he had to keep from laughing. "Welcome back Faye."  
  
"Bye!" She ran as fast as she could toward the spare ship but spike caught her and pulled her out of the hanger. "Spike I am not kidding! I am going if it is the last thing I do!" She yelled.  
  
Spike threw her into her room, she landed on her bed and he went in and closed the door behind him. "You will listen to me Faye. If you so much as set a toe in that hanger you will regret it do you understand me?" He said with a voice that had lost all of its cockiness and he pinned her to the wall and he put his face very close to hers so that they were only centimeters apart. Faye could feel his hot breath on her lips. "So you say that you don't love me? Well I love you and nothing that you say or do can change that and I am going to make sure that you are safe. Now I am NOT kidding. You will stay here. Do you understand me?" Faye nodded shakily. "Good." He turned and left the room.  
  
She went and sat down on her bed and thought. 'He says he loves me but he treats me like a prisoner. Is that all that I am on this ship? A prisoner? A prisoner to them and their foolish games and antics? Is that why I can't leave? No it can't be. I have always been able to leave. I just didn't want to. these people they all have a special connection to me. They're like my family. I can barley remember mine but they have taken their place and I feel that I can trust them with anything. Or at least I used to. Well I am already sick of being treated like this, I won't stand for it. I am going to leave.' She slowly opened her door and poked her head out. She looked up and down the hall. 'Well there is no one there.' She started to walk cautiously toward the hanger and she unexpectedly stopped at the door to Spike's room where she heard him snoring. 'What time is it?' She looked at the watch that she had n her pocket. '3:00 A.M. Man it is late! Well that is good that will make it easier to escape.' She walked down the hallway and through the rotating passageway and into the hanger. She looked around it and found that her Redtail was there. 'Spike must have brought it back.' She thought as she climbed into it. She reached beside the seat and pulled out her keys. 'Spike you are making this to easy for me.' She put the keys in and started it up. Just then she heard something coming from the hall. She pushed the controls as quickly as she could and zoomed out of the hanger. 'Sorry Spike but I have to show. Better late than never. And knowing him, he is still there living up his no my title.' She looked behind her and saw Spike starring sadly after her. Just then she felt something, guilt? Sadness? Or could it be love?  
  
****  
  
Well what do you all think? I think that it was one of my better chapters but it is up to you to decide that. Well please R&R and hopefully I will be able to update soon. Oh and in case you all are wondering, I have not stopped writing April FOOLS Day. I think that it is coming along very nicely. I am just at a writer's block. Well I hope to be updating that soon too. Well GTG. Other chapters to work on ya know. Bye!  
  
Please don't forget to R&R! 


	12. Ch 12 Captured

Hello. Well I had better get on with what Spike is going to do.  
  
Story Recommendations: Well Amanique has posted another story so why don't you all read it? It is called To Save the Day or Maybe Fade Away a LOTR fic. Also you all need to read Jr High Blues a CB fic by Almighty Zenigata. You will love it so please review it so maybe Almighty Zenigata will feel loved and post another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. . . Man how evil. Well if I did everyone would have LVED happily ever after. Oh well I guess that since they are coming out with another series of CB so hopefully they will bring Spike back to life. Although they say that it starts out with Spike's grave/funeral. U_U Well lets get on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
Spike woke up when he though the heard a noise outside his door. He stood up, 'I think that I will go and check on Faye.' He left his room and walked down the hall toward her room. 'Her door is open.' He thought when he saw it. He walked in and looked around, "Crap!" He ran toward the hanger. He watched as Faye looked back at him as she flew out of the hanger.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to Jet's room. He pounded on his door. "Jet wake up! The whole plan has backfired on us!"  
  
"What the heck do you mean?" Jet asked as he appeared at his doorway obviously very mad at the fact that he was pulled out of his bed at three in the morning.  
  
"It's Faye. She just took the Redtail and flew off. I'm going after her!" Spike yelled as he ran toward the hanger.  
  
"Spike no!" But he was to late, Spike had already jumped into the Swordfish II and flew off after Faye.  
  
'Well there is no mistaking where she has gone. She is obviously going to The Music Shop. I will go there first.' He thought as he pushed the controls to make it go faster.  
  
He landed the ship right next to the entrance and ran in. When he got there he saw The Machine and Faye talking, more like yelling in the back. As he walked closer he noticed that The Machine had something in his hand that he had in his pocket. 'Is it a gun?' he though as he got out his and very cautiously walked toward them.  
  
"Listen to me you b%&^#$*! I am not going anywhere until I get my fight. I know that you hired that man to try to kill me. Well guess what. He missed, and I am back. Now I want a fair fight now or I will never give up my rightful title and you will always know that there is someone out there that is better than you!"  
  
"Ah but my dear Faye, there will never be anyone out there that is better than me." The Machine whipped out his right hand and with extreme speed he grabbed Faye's arm and jerked her around to face Spike while he was behind her. "Looks like you have a rescuer my dear." He said smugly. He put a needle that he had hidden in his pocket to her neck. "Take another step and dear little Faye will never see the light of say again." Spike stopped dead in his tracks. "Now drop your gun."  
  
"Let her go!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well sir I do not think that you are in a position to give orders here." He said smugly as he pushed the needle dangerously close to her skin. "Drop your gun or the girl dies." He threatened.  
  
Faye looked helplessly at him. Spike seemed hesitant. "Faye I made a promise to you am I am going to fulfill it." He dropped his gun and put his hands in the air.  
  
Faye starred at him in amazement. "Spike no please. Don't." She pleaded.  
  
"I have to. I made a promise to you back on the Bebop, remember?"  
  
"Forget about the stupid promise Spike! This is my battle and. . . " She made a slight yelp and fell to the ground as the needle pierced her skin.  
  
"Faye! You SOB! You said that you wouldn't hurt her!" Spike yelled as he started to run toward her. Just then someone appeared in front of him and the last thing that Spike remembered was a fist flying at his face. He watched as the world fell into darkness around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike woke up and looked around him. He was in a jail cell. 'What is going on?' Then it came back to him. Everything that had happened with The Machine and "Faye!" He yelled into the empty darkness.  
  
"She is right here." Said a voice coming out of the darkness. The lights turned on and he saw The Machine along with the bounty head that had hurt Faye at the casino.  
  
He looked around frantically for any signs of Faye and saw he tied up to the wall with her hands above her head. Spike gasped "Let her go! All she wanted was a rematch!"  
  
"Ah but you see I had this planned from the very beginning. I can't tell you how well it worked. I was going to capture this amazing little piece of work and make her mine. You were just a little extra addition."  
  
Spike rammed himself against the door of the cage. "Let her go now!"  
  
"Again sir you are not in a position to give orders. Oh yes and I believe that you have met Vesputo?" He pointed to the bounty head as he approached Faye. "Why don't you take care of Mr. . ."  
  
"Spiegel, Spike Spiegel." He rammed himself against the door again.  
  
"Yes take care of Mr. Spiegel would you Vesputo?" He walked very close to the unconscious Faye. "She is a marvelous thing. And to think that she would even give a guy like you a passing glance. His brown hair strayed into his matching eyes as he laughed. "oh yeah I forgot. She didn't give you a passing glance. You are completely infatuated with her." He laughed harder. When he finally calmed down he looked at him. "Well you won't have to worry about the fact that she may not love you. I will have her and she will never even remember you. She really is beautiful." He laid his hand on her face and traced her features and let his hand wonder down her neck and to her collar bone.  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Spike yelled not worried about getting out anymore. Vesputo walked closer to Spike, pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Spike's head.  
  
"You see Mr. Spiegel, you are in no position to give orders here." Machine said calmly. He put his hand under Faye's chin and lifted it to his face. He lowered his face and kissed her. "Well Mr. Spiegel. I think that I will go out. Oh, and don't get your hopes up, she won't wake up before I get back. You can try all you want but you will never break those bars or the door. It is made of titanium. Well have a nice time. Vesputo, lets go." He walked out the door leaving Spike there with Faye pinned to the wall.  
  
***** So what do you think? I tried to update very quickly because you all are very supportive of me and my writing. I am very sorry for not updating April FOOLS Day. I am at a major writer's block. If you have any ideas for it I would really appreciate it if you told me. Anything would be very much appreciated For April FOOLS Day. Well see you all later!  
  
Please make sure you R&R! 


	13. Ch 13 A Narrow Escape

Well I guess that I had better get on with the story, I know that you all are wondering what the ever so brilliant Spike will do. Man how stupid could he get? Putting down his gun when the bad guy tells him to. It sounds like Jet in The Cowboy Bebop Movie. Oh well whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Duh!  
  
Story Recommendations: Well I would have to recommend for this chapter, Not Real, Is it? By Starfruit7 I have just started reading this, but it is very humorous. The way that. . . No wait. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you. Maybe you all should read it. Do any of you actually read this? Oh well whatever.  
  
%%%%  
  
"Faye, wake up! Faye! Faye! Faye!" He called again for the hundredth time in the past half hour. She started to stir. "Faye! Faye wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" she said very weekly.  
  
"Faye please wake up!"  
  
She looked up with obvious strain. She looked around the room she saw Spike in the cage, "Oh my God. Spike what is going on?" Just then she noticed that her hands were tied above her head. "Oh my God. Spike." She looked at him for help.  
  
"Look The Machine is out to get you. He injected some kind of sleeping thing into you and he threw me in here and tied you up there." He said as he thought 'I don't think that she really needs to know about what he was doing to her earlier.'  
  
"ok well where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. He said that you wouldn't wake up before he got back so it was hopeless to try."  
  
"Ok um tell me, what kind of handcuffs are holding me."  
  
Spike looked at her like she was insane. "What at do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what kind of handcuffs are they? Are they the kind that a cop uses or are they the kind that you might buy at a store? I would see myself but I can barley move my head around much less lift it up."  
  
"Um well I am pretty sure that it is the kind that the ISSP uses."  
  
"Great I was hoping that it was."  
  
"Um what do you mean?"  
  
"Geez Spike who are you? I thought that you knew everything about bounty hunting."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well you have to know about hand cuffs to because there is always the chance that you may get caught."  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her bewildered."  
  
"Geez, You see Spike. Every pair of hand cuffs has a weakness and the kind that the ISSP uses are all the same so they only need one key. If. . . I. . . can. . . just. . ." She twisted and turned around and moved her wrists in different ways and then they came off. "And Tada! They come right off."  
  
"Man you are going to have to teach me that sometime, Now hurry, help me out of here."  
  
Faye ran over to where Spike was and looked very closely at the lock. "Well this will be easy enough." Her hand went into her hair and after a few seconds it came back out with a bobby pin.  
  
"A bobby pin." Spike said bluntly, "you are going to get me out of this mess with. . . a bobby pin."  
  
She nodded and put it into the lock. She put her ear close to it and motioned for Spike to be very quiet. She twisted and turned the pin several times before she heard a satisfying 'click'. "There, now come on. Let's get out of here before The Machine gets back."  
  
She opened the cage door and started to run for the door. She stopped dead about two feet from it. "Faye what's wrong?" Spike asked when he caught up with her. He barley got the words out of his mouth when she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
She looked up at him, "Spike I can't feel my leg."  
  
Just then he knew what had happened. "You were standing up in one position for a long time. You probably have stressed it out. It still isn't fully healed. Let me help you." He tried to pick her up bet she just pushed him away.  
  
"I can get up by myself Spike." She started to stand up but she gave a yelp and fell again.  
  
"Well if that's up then you sure can. Now come on and get on my back." He knelt down in front of her and she reluctantly wrapped her arms around him and he helped her to climb onto his back. He held her on him under her knees and they started for the door.  
  
"I hope that you don't think that this means that I forgive you." She said in his ear.  
  
He looked at her and smiled looking a little disappointed. "Never. I've already told you, I don't deserve to be forgiven."  
  
When he got out of the door he saw something that he half expected, The Machine and Vesputo coming up the stairs toward them. They saw them and Spike, not wanting to endanger Faye anymore, darted back into the room. He heard them running up the stairs to them and he put Faye down very gently onto the floor. He barricaded the door as best he could. He looked around the room ad he heard the two men pounding on the door. He saw that there was a window and he ran to it. 'Please let there be a way out.' He thought. And sure enough there was a fire escape right there. He ran to go get Faye who was trying her best to get up but to no avail. As he ran to her he saw something on the desk. His gun! He ran as fast as he could and picked it up. When he did he saw something that he never expected. It was Faye, or pictures of her at least. Pictures of her wile she was dancing and wile she was at bars and restaurants. 'He has been stalking her!' He thought.  
  
Just then he heard something behind him. He turned around and pointed his gun at the source. It was Faye, she had managed to get up using the furniture. She looked at the desk in disgust and disbelief. She grabbed the photos and threw them into the trashcan. She grabbed a lighter from out of her pocket and threw it in grabbing Spike's gun and shooting it. She looked so serious and then she turned around and looked at Spike. She threw herself into his arms and cried hard into his chest. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. 'This man is sick' he thought as he tired to get Faye to stop crying. The Machine and Vesputo's pounding on the door brought him back to reality. "Faye we have to get out of here." She showed no signs of stopping. 'I guess is to shocked by this. I mean who wouldn't be.' He swept his arm under her knees and supported her back.  
  
He heard pounding on the door again. He ran over to the window and shot it with his gun. He kicked it in and jumped onto the fire escape. "Faye do you still have your communicator?"  
  
She looked up. "I don't know." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her communicator.  
  
"I need you to contact Jet and tell him we need a some help."  
  
"Ok." She pressed a button wile Spike ran down the fire escape. "Jet, Jet are you there?" It crackled and they heard Jet's voice.  
  
"What's going on I haven't heard from you guys in two days."  
  
"What it has been two days?!" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Well you had better start worrying. We were captured and we have no idea where we are and we have two total b%^&#*@$ on our tales."  
  
"Don't worry I will use the tracking device in the communicator and be there ASAP." The communicator crackled again and Faye put it away.  
  
"Spike I think that I can walk now."  
  
"No you may think that you can but with you trying to walk with that leg you will only slow us down."  
  
"Yeah well I am also slowing you down with you holding me."  
  
"You are a whole lot lighter than you look. Look if you are that worried about it then climb on my back so I will have my hands free." He let her down and helped her back onto his back. He started running again and this time he held his gun at the ready.  
  
He had run another yard or two when a bullet whizzed past his ear. He quickly jumped behind a Dumpster. He let Faye down, "Faye don't move a muscle. Do you understand me?"  
  
She looked at him. His face mirrored worry and seriousness, and at the same time love. 'Maybe he really DOES love me.' She thought. She nodded and Spike looked out from behind the Dumpster. Another bullet flew past him and he fired several back. He ducked back behind the Dumpster as several more shots were fired. He started to go out again when Faye pulled him back in. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said with utter sincerity, "Spike please be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."  
  
He smiled and nodded jumping completely from behind the Dumpster. 'I have to draw their attention away from Faye." He thought as he started to run toward their pursuers. He dodged several bullets and then ducked behind another Dumpster. He shot at them several more times and then he had to reload. He did this quickly for he had been trained to do it as fast as possible. He was reloaded within seconds. He fired more shots and he heard a scream coming from The Machine and Vesputo. He looked out from behind the Dumpster and saw The Machine leaning over a bleeding Vesputo.  
  
Spike took this chance to get Faye and get out of here. He ran quickly over to where Faye was and ducked behind the Dumpster again. "Faye, hurry up, get on my back." She climbed on and he took off running out of the alley.  
  
He ran quickly but he heard gun shots again and then his worst fear became reality. . .  
  
*****  
  
Hey I am soooo evil :P. *cackles evilly* I have decided that I will be mean. Only because I am so happy with the reaction I am getting with this story. I will have the next chapter up ASAP, but only if I get another reaction like the last one. You all seemed to love it and I really appreciate that. Opening up my e-mail and finding 14 reviews after I had just cleaned it out yesterday really brightened up my day so I decided to get this out sooner then I planned. Well I am grounded from the computer so please give me a reason to get on and review me. I really love it when my e- mail box is overflowing with reviews. I have GTG! I hope that I get to update soon because I would hate to not be able to update because I didn't get any reviews. Bye! ^_^ 


	14. Ch 14 Spike's Worst Fear

Hey, well did you guys miss me? I hope that you did. I have updated ASAP. I didn't want to put up this chapter at the same time as chapter 13 but my computer was mad at me and wouldn't allow me to update the last chapter when I wanted to so to make it up to you guys I am posting two chapters at once. So show me that you love me for it and review.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Story Recommendations: I would have to recommend for this chapter, Again I go unnoticed by Samantha. So far this is a very good Cowboy Bebop story. Well that is it for this.  
  
I would like to say thank you VERY much for you reviews. I know that I have said it before but I know that I still have a reason to write, despite the non support I get from my closest friend. Oh well. Please tell me if there is anything I can improve on. I am trying to make these chapters longer but so far I am not doing so well but I am making progress.  
  
*****  
  
Spike stopped dead as he heard a faint scream. He turned his head to see his shoulder splattered with blood. He heard Faye's faint voice behind him. He ducked behind another Dumpster (a/n: Man there is a lot of Dumpsters here.) He put her down thinking that he had gotten shot, it wasn't until he looked at her that he noticed that it was she that had gotten shot. He looked at her sunned for a moment and he looked her over making sure that she had only gotten shot once. He looked at her shoulder and the bullet had barley missed her heart. He sweeps his left arm under her legs and supported her back with his right. He darted out from behind the Dumpster expecting to get bombarded by a brigade of bullets. He was surprised to find that there wasn't even one gunshot.  
  
He ran blindly only vaguely aware of where he was going. He stopped only when he saw the Bebop straight ahead of him. He had no clue how far he had run all he knew was that he had to get Faye inside where it was at least a little bit safer. He had totally forgotten about everything except to help her. He ran as fast as he could to get to the Bebop. He got to it and went in. "Jet! Jet! JET!" He screamed as he ran into the lining room. He put Faye down on the old yellow couch. "Don't worry, Faye. I won't let anything happen to you." She was losing blood, and fast. Faster then she should have. He pulled off his jacket and lifted her up so that he could slip it under her. He put pressure onto it and hoped that it would slow the bleeding. 'She might pass out at any time.' He thought. He looked at her, "Faye can you hear me?"  
  
"She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm shot, not deaf lunkhead." She replied trying to manage a weak smirk.  
  
` "Faye try to stay awake, You can't go to sleep, if you do then there is a chance that you might not make it."  
  
At that moment Jet tumbled in from the hanger looking thoroughly out of breath. "Man when you are in a hurry you don't pay any attention to what is happening around you so you Spike? Don't you remember that you guys called me and that I wouldn't be here?" He walked over to Faye. "Holy crap what happened?" He examined the wound while Spike told him the whole story, leaving out choice parts that he thought would stress Faye out.  
  
After a few minuets he had her patched up, but not very well, "Spike, she is going to have to go to the hospital." Jet said.  
  
"Say no more." Spike picked Faye up and started off toward the hanger.  
  
"Oh and Spike those two total b@#&*%^$ are in the hanger but they are nothing o worry about I have them ready to turn into the ISSP and get a mighty award.  
  
Spike nodded and started off toward the hanger again and Faye fainted in his arms. 'Well I guess that it is ok for her to faint now' he thought. When he got there he noticed that it was true, Vesputo and The Machine were tied up against a pole in the hanger. He looked around and noticed that Jet had toed Spike's Swordfish back. He jumped into it and made off for the hospital.  
  
As he neared the hospital Faye started to say something. It was faint at first but then it got a little clearer and louder, "Spike, Spike." She mumbled.  
  
'She is calling for me?' He thought as he listened to her call out his name. "Faye, it's ok I'm right here, don't worry." She smiled at this and settled down a little. Spike could see in her face that she was still loosing blood despite the bandages that Jet had worked on.  
  
He looked closely at her face and watched as it turned paler and paler and the faint smile disappeared off her face. He took one of her hands in his and almost dropped it when he saw how cold it was. This made him push his ship to go faster then it already was and it was already at its breaking point for speed. "Hold on Faye, Please hold on." He pleaded with her as her face became as white as snow. He could feel how cold she was getting through his clothes. He pulled her closer into an embrace to trying desperately to send some of his own warmth to her.  
  
She started to shake uncontrollably as they approached the hospital. He jumped out of the cockpit and ran for the entrance. He pushed past several people to try to get inside. "Help somebody please. She has been shot and she is loosing a lot of blood!" He cried while trying to keep Faye from shaking much more. Several nurses and a doctor ran to help.  
  
Someone called for a bed and they rushed her into the ER. Spike followed closely by her and held her hand. When they got to the doors one of the nurses separated him form her. "Sir you are going to have to wait outside and tell me exactly what happened." She said while trying to hold Spike back from the doors.  
  
Spike settled down, sank into one of the chairs, and looked at the floor. "We were running from a bounty head and he shot her, that is about it."  
  
"Alright is there anything else that we should know about?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Well she did get shot before in her stomach and her left leg." He added  
  
"Alright sir, we will try our best to help her." She left Spike and ran into the ER.  
  
A few minuets later Jet walked in, he looked surprised to see Spike so near the ER. "Hey Spike, why are you over here? Shouldn't you be with Faye?" He looked at him and then realized that it was obviously worse then it appeared. "There was something else wrong with her wasn't there?"  
  
"On our way over here she started to turn pale and cold. After a few minuets she started to shake uncontrollably. I think that she lost a lot of blood, but I just can't see how that is possible, I mean it was only one shot, I heard it."  
  
"You know Spike, I am baffled too. Maybe the doctors will have an answer for us."  
  
They sat there for a long time waiting for someone to tell them that she was ok. 'She has to be ok. What will I do without that shrew around to pester me 24/7' Spike thought.  
  
The minuets turned into hours and all the while they sat there, Spike just staring at the door to the ER. After two hours of tireless waiting a doctor came out of the ER and approached them. They stood up immediately and doctor stopped in front of them, "Hi I'm doctor Snyidedr. Are you family of Miss Faye Valentine?" He asked.  
  
"No we are friends, well I guess that you could consider us her family, so is she going to be ok?" Jet asked.  
  
"Well we aren't completely sure yet, she is in intensive care. She lost a lot of blood and we found out when we got the bullet out of her that it was a certain type of bullet that can hold anything in it. Basically it is hollow and you can, in this case, put poison in it. It took us a little wile but we found out that it held several types of poison, one was something that caused her to bleed excessively. Another was one that made her very delusional and sick. And the last was a poison that caused her to have caesuras. We got some antidote into her but we are still trying to find out if it had worked."  
  
"Can we see her?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well ok but only one at a time, she is resting. And believe me, she needs as much as she can get."  
  
Jet looked at Spike, "You go first, there is something that I have to do." Spike nodded and followed the doctor to Faye's room. **** So what do you guys think? Do you all love me for updating two chapters? I hope that you do enough to review both chapters, you know because you love me. Well I will have the next chapter sooner or later, depending on the reviews and my chances of sneaking onto the internet while my parents are gone. Well GTG! Bye! 


	15. Ch 15 Feelings Announced

Hey what happened to all of you guys? I stopped getting reviews. You guys don't hate me do you? U_U Well I hope that you will love me enough to review after this chapter because if I don't start getting some this may be the last one. Nah I will keep on going praying that all of you are on vacation or something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Story Recommendations: A Ghost of a chance by Kristin. Man that is one unusual story, so Spike isn't alive but it is still a S/F fic and Spike might as well be alive b/c Faye can see him and so on and so fourth, it is really funny.  
  
******************************************  
  
Spike walked down the hall following closely behind the doctor. He was telling Spike something but Spike took no notice to it he was to deep in thought. 'I hope that she'll be ok. Man this is all my fault, I should have known better than to have her on my back when those guys were shooting at us.'  
  
They arrived at a door that had Valentine, Faye written on a file next to it. Spike was so deep in thought that he almost missed the door completely, the doctor brought Spike out of his state and opened the door to Faye's room. "Well sir this is it, please be sure to try not to wake her, she has gone through a lot today." Spike went in and the doctor closed the door behind him leaving Spike alone with Faye.  
  
He walked over and pulled up a seat next to her. He watched her thankful that her chest was going up and down telling him that she was breathing. He looked around, she was connected to a heart monitor and several IVs that all had different colors of liquid in them. He assumed that they were the antidotes to the poison that was in the bullet. He just sat there and watched her breath thankful that she was still alive.  
  
After a little wile a nurse came in to check on how she was doing. She smiled at Spike as she picked up a clipboard at the end of her bed. She walked over to the heart monitor and wrote down her heart rate. Then she checked her IVs. When she was done she put the clipboard back and looked at Spike. "She is very lucky ya know. Not many people would have survived that, but ya know she did. Did you know that the bullet had scraped her heart?" Spike shook his head. "Well it did and that didn't help matters much either. She was already loosing enough blood. Well she seemed to be holding on for something. And you know what else? She kept mumbling one thing the entire time she was in the ER. She was saying, Spike." The nurse said trying to comfort Spike.  
  
She left the room and Spike stood up. He went closer to her and put his hand into hers. He held her hand and said. "You know, you can be so horrible sometimes. But you are one stubborn woman. I don't know if you can hear me or not but you have to know that I am sorry. This all happened because of me. Everything that has happened over the past couple of weeks was my fault. You got shot at the casino when I black mailed you into going and then when you needed me I wasn't where I was subbost to be and you are still having trouble walking because of it. You got kidnapped when I told Jet your secret and you ran away. And now because I was so stupid by putting you on my back, you got shot again and almost died this time. Everything was all my fault. I'm so sorry." He held her hand and looked at the floor. Tears were burning at his eyes.  
  
He almost started to cry when he felt some pressure on his hand. He looked up to see two green eyes staring back at him. "Your wrong you know. Not everything was all your fault." She managed a week smile. "Although most of it was."  
  
Spike laughed. "Thank God. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I think so, but what the heck is all this?"  
  
"Well I believe that this is a bed and that is a window and . . ." He was cut off.  
  
"Oh shut up Spike. You know what I mean."  
  
"Hold on and I'll go get the doctor." He stood up and left the room.  
  
A few minuets later Spike came in followed closely by the doctor that had taken Spike to her earlier. He picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed and looked at Faye. "Well Miss. Valentine, seems you have had quite the night haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, what the heck is all this stuff?" she asked indicating all the IVs that were stuck in her.  
  
"Well Miss. Valentine you see you were shot and the bullet scratched your heart. The bullet was removed easily enough but we found that we had reason to worry when we found that is was filled with poison. The different IVs are different antidotes." He explained calmly.  
  
He told Faye all about what had happened and then turned to Spike. "May I see you outside?" Spike nodded and followed. "Well as you know we have told you what the poisons were. Well they may just have side effects and we need for you to keep her in check when she goes home."  
  
"When will she be able to go home?"  
  
"Well she is recovering at a miraculous rate and since she is awake I think that we will move her into a regular room and keep her for a week two tops for observation. You know just to make sure that she will be ok." Spike nodded and the doctor shook his hand, "Well sir that girl is very lucky. I don't know of anyone that has survived that kind of poisoning before. She must have really had a reason to live to try that hard to come back." The doctor left and Spike went back into Faye's room.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked when Spike entered.  
  
He looked up at her and sat back down in his chair, "Nothing. He said that they were going to move you into a separate room and keep you here for a little wile for observation to make sure that you will be ok when you go back home. But you see there is only one problem with that that you won't like." She looked at him like he was a crazy person. "I have made a new rule, you are NOT allowed to go off alone on a bounty hunt for a long time."  
  
Faye laughed a little at this comment, "And what are you going to do about it Cowboy?" She smirked.  
  
Spike gave a more evil smirk back and said, "I may just have to tie you up again mow won't I?"  
  
"Like to see you try." Her smirk got eviler than his.  
  
By now they were in a who has the most evil smirk on contest, "Ok" Spike replied he got up and grabbed one of her hands.  
  
"Hey Spike that isn't fair, I can barley move. How am I subbost to defend myself?"  
  
"Your not, you asked me to try it so I am, you never specified when or where."  
  
"Well now I am, the next bounty hunt, on the Bebop!" She yelled as she struggled as best as she could against his grip.  
  
He let her go, "It's a date then." He sat down in the chair daring Faye to get a more eviler smirk on than his.  
  
After about five more minuets of whose got the best smirk anyway Faye got the guts to ask him the question that she had been meaning to ask him. "Um Spike?"  
  
"Yeah what is it."  
  
"What ever happened to The Machine?"  
  
"Well Jet told me that after you got shot he showed up and shot him from behind. Apparently he is tied up and very unconscious in the bottom of the Bebop. Along with the guy that had shot you earlier."  
  
"Where is Jet anyway?"  
  
"He said he had some work to do. He should show up soon."  
  
As to emphasize his statement Jet walked in, "Hey guys, the doctor said I could come in since you were awake now."  
  
"Hey Jet." Faye smiled.  
  
"Hey Faye how ya feelin?"  
  
"Well I've been better. Geez it sure took ya long enough to come and help us." She said being very evil to Jet.  
  
"Sorry, I came as soon as I could but considering the fact that you didn't activate your locator made it pretty hard to find you guys."  
  
"Oops." Was all that Faye was able to say.  
  
*****  
  
After about a week and half Faye was back on the Bebop. "So Jet you never did tell us what you were doing right before I woke up." Faye said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Well Faye I was going to wait till dinner tonight to tell you but I guess that I will tell you now. I was out getting us stinking filthy rich that's what."  
  
Both Faye and Spike looked at Jet like he was crazy, "But Jet The machine and Vesputo are still down in the hull, what do you mean." Spike asked.  
  
"Geez Spike, think about that for a minuet. Now how much was the award for Vesputo? A lot right, but only if we had his accomplices. Well I was 'interrogating' him on their whereabouts." Jet replied with a smug smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Well did he tell you?" Faye asked excitedly.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Faye." Jet said  
  
"Awe man he didn't crack did he?"  
  
"Yes he did in several different places too, like his arms and legs. Well after about six broken bones he told me the whereabouts of each and every one." He said holding up a piece of paper with writing on it.  
  
Faye jumped up, snatched the paper, and started for the hanger. "Where are you going Faye?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Where do you think brill? I'm going to go and kick some butt. I am going to go make us rich!" She ran out to the hanger.  
  
Spike caught up to her. "Faye did you forget our new little rule?" He asked.  
  
She got on the most innocent face she could muster, "Why whatever are you talking about my dear Spiky boy?"  
  
He glared at her for using that name, "Faye you know exactly what I'm talking about. You aren't allowed to go on a bounty hunt alone yet. You are still having trouble walking, and you just got out of the hospital."  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it Cowboy?" She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well I might just have to tie you up again."  
  
"Like to see you try."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Faye took off in a dead run around the hanger with Spike right on her tail. She ran down stairs, darted between ships and still had no luck in eluding Spike.  
  
Eventually he stopped because they had run what had to be ten miles around the hanger. Tired and breathless Faye slunk behind some boxes and hid herself as best she could. She didn't hear anything so she peered out from behind the boxes. 'Now where could he be?' She thought.  
  
Just then she was grabbed from behind he hands were pulled behind her back and held there. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he said, "Looking for me?" She gasped as he turned her around to face him, "Now how did we get like this. . . Oh yeah, you let your guard down." He smirked. "Now you are not going on this hunt, you should be resting."  
  
"Spike I was just chased by you for what had to be ten miles. I don't think that I need to rest, I'm just fine."  
  
"Actually ten point two miles. But hey whose counting? Still you need to rest, take it easy, and let yourself get used to moving around again. You have been stuck in a hospital bed all week."  
  
"Umm let me think about that one. . . Umm NO! I want to go! I'm just as healthy now as you are. You get to go on hunts the minuet you get a body cast off and I'm not allowed to go because I got shot by one measly bullet?"  
  
"Yep that about suns it up."  
  
"Well guess what," She brought her face up closer to his, "I'm going, and there is nothing that you can do about it Cowboy." She brought her face up closer so that they were very close. (a/n: again) "And you know what else? You too have let down your guard." She pushed out of his grip easily and shot for the stairs.  
  
She ran into the rotating hall and into the living room where Jet was while Spike was hot on her trail. "Jet make him stop!" She screamed and ran behind the couch that he was sitting on. Spike ran in and ran up to the couch. He stopped in front of it and started to go around the left side. Faye stayed in front of him and they circled the couch.  
  
After about two rounds of this Spike got fed up and just jumped over it. Faye ran over to the other side of the couch and still was able to stay opposite of Spike. "Alright you two that's enough! Jet yelled at them his face red from laughing at Spike's attempt to catch Faye. "You two are acting like children!"  
  
"But Jet tell her that she needs to stop trying to go on bounty hunts and rest." Spike said with a lisp trying to play up to the whole children comment.  
  
"Alright then neither of you are going anywhere until Faye is able to leave." Jet concluded.  
  
And Faye finished off the child comment by saying "Ha ha you can't go either!" in a childish teasing tone and sticking her toung out at Spike.  
  
For that Spike dove at her finally managing at pinning the bounty huntress down. "Now Faye you will listen to me or pay the consequences. You will stay here and you will rest. You will go on other bounty hunts, but you will not go now."  
  
Faye nodded and Spike got off of her. He kept a good grip on her arm and pulled her out of the living room. "Spike you can let me go. I'm not a child, despite what Jet thinks." She said.  
  
"Well you sure don't act like an adult." He stopped at her door. "Now would you please go and rest for a little wile?"  
  
"Spike, I have been resting for a week and a half come on don't make me." She said her eyes pleading with him.  
  
He looked at her. 'dang those eyes!' He thought as he looked into their endless green depths. "Listen I'll make you a deal, you rest for today and then tomorrow we will go on that hunk ok?"  
  
She nodded and went closer to him. Lifting her face to meet his she kissed him lightly and he responded. They parted and Faye looked at him, "Now you're forgiven." She pulled away from him and walked into her room leaving a dazed Spike in her trail.  
  
*************************  
  
So what did you guys think? Sweet huh? I thought so. Heck I loved it. Well anyway I made this chapter extra long so I know that none of you are going to tell me that this is to short b/c if you do I may just have to go and find you and kick some reviewer butt. =P Ok I'm done. Maybe I won' t hurt you. . . Or maybe I will Mwahahahahaha! Yes I'm back on my mwahahaha kick, but hey it may not last long. I'm just really bored right now cause noone is reviewing. U_U. Well TTYL! Bye! 


	16. Ch 16 Mission and it all goes downhill f...

Please Review I am soooo sad about not having any reviews anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: Well lets see. . . What was I subbost to say here? Um hold up let me think. . . I don't own This story. . . no wait I do what am I thinking? Um let me think um I don't like CDs. . . Wait I do. I love CDs. Oh yes of course, I don't own Bebop Cowboy Bounty Hunter. ^_^ What that isn't it??? @_@ Oh that's what I'm subbost to say here. I don't own Cowboy Bebop. *crowd claps and I bow at my great achievement*  
  
Story Recommendations: none, yet.  
  
****************************  
  
Spike walked into the living room totally dazed and slightly blushing. He sat down on the couch and stared at the wall mouth agape. "Hey Spike. . . wow what happened to you? Oh wait let me guess, crap I was to late to ruin a perfectly good moment wasn't I?"  
  
Spike blinked and then looked over at him. "Yep. Pretty much. . . Thank God."  
  
"Hmm I was wondering how long it would take her to come around. Oh well so how did you get her to stop trying to go on the hunt?"  
  
"Well I made a deal with her."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If she rests just for today then she can come tomorrow but what she doesn't know is that I will be going today."  
  
"um Spike, you sure that's such a good idea? You remember what happened last time."  
  
"Yeah your probably right but I don't want her to go, it's way to dangerous to let her go at all so I had better get going now before she decides to come out of her room to see if she can rebel."  
  
"That isn't what I meant and you know it Spike."  
  
"Yeah well I don't want her going, who knows what these girls are capable of. After all, they had her to where she couldn't walk imagine if they had perfect circumstances like she was alone."  
  
"Spike she won't be alone, she will have you with her."  
  
"I mean Jet the fact that she won't be out in public and there will only be the two of us and they can make it so that I am hurt too and then who would help her?"  
  
"Well Spike I just don't want her pulling another thing like she did before that's all."  
  
"She won't, I had better go." He walked out to the hanger and climbed into his Swordfish. Within seconds he was gone.  
  
He flew down to Mars and pulled out the paper that Jet had given him, "hmm this is great, they are all in one place." Well I guess that I had better go get our bounty." He flew to the destination on the paper.  
  
When he got out of the Redtail he ran up to the door and pressed his back to the wall his gun ready. He was ready for anything, or so he thought. He kicked down the front door and ran in and pointed his gun in random directions to check if they were there. Noone was there, he went further into the building and kept his gun ready. He had gone over the entire building several times and found nothing.  
  
He walked into what looked like the living room and looked around, it looked like any other living room, a couch several chairs a TV a rug, wait the rug! A corner of it was folded up. He walked up to it and picked it up. Underneath it was (a/n: predictable, I know.) a door. He walked over to the handle and pulled it open. He looked down into the darkness. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he wasn't aware of the girl sneaking up behind him. She held a vase high above her head and slammed it down on his head knocking him out instantly.  
  
*****  
  
Spike woke up and tried to rub his head where he was sure that there was a bump the size of Jupiter. He looked around and found that he was in what looked like a basement, his hands were handcuffed above his head like Faye's cept his feet were cuffed too. He looked for a way to get out of this but to no avail. He tried to twist and turn like Faye did but he just didn't know how and his feet were together so that limited his movement.  
  
He had been awake for about 15 minuets when several girls came down the stairs that led to the basement. "Oh look girls, our little pursuer has woken up." The girl in the lead said as she laughed and her brown hair fell across her face. "Well looked like the hunter became the hunted, now doesn't it?" She laughed again and came very close to Spike. Her face was only and inch from his, "now tell me where Vesputo is or I'll cut you like a hot knife through butter." She said as she pulled out a knife and held it to his throat.  
  
"Vesputo?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"You know who he is, we know that it is you who took him, you lousy stinking Cowboy! Now where is he!?"  
  
"I don't know, and you know what? I would never tell you anyway."  
  
"Well girls, looks like our new little friend needs a little persuading now doesn't it?" She said with a cruel smile to her friends. "My name is Julian." She added her blue eyes looking into Spike's mismatched ones.  
  
Another one of he girls that had blond hair and blue eyes walked up to him. "Well my name is Ellinda.  
  
A girl with Black hair, brown eyes and dark skin walked up, "My name is Penny."  
  
The last one was the tallest, she had red hair, green eyes and a natural colored skin tone, "My name is Lucinda and you had better watch out who you are trying to lie to because you mess with us you won't live to tell the tale."  
  
"Well I guess that I should be scarred then shouldn't I?" Spike asked putting on his trademark smirk.  
  
"Yes you should." Lucinda said pulling out another dagger. She held it close to his stomach, "Well are you going to tell me where Vesputo is or are we going to have to do this the hard way? You know what? I much prefer the hard way though." She said smiling.  
  
"Well you know what? I will never tell you anything." He screamed as the dagger went through his stomach. He slouched over in pain as the girls around him laughed as he started to bleed intensely.  
  
"Well I hope that that wound wasn't fatal, what would we do if our informant was dead? Oh yeah I guess we would have to go after his little girlfriend." She laughed again.  
  
"You stay away from Faye!" Spike screamed the floor around him now becoming crimson with blood.  
  
"Why would we listen to you? She should be coming soon but we will make sure that she won't make it very far."  
  
"Stay away from her. And besides, she won't come, she will think that I went to a bar or something, she won't come."  
  
"Oh but we do have ways to make sure that she will come." She pulled out Spike's communicator that was connected to the Bebop. Turning it on she called Faye's name into it.  
  
After a few seconds Faye picked it up, "This is Faye, How did you get this connection?"  
  
"We have your little boyfriend over here and we thought that you might want to go and rescue him."  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend." Faye replied bluntly.  
  
"Well maybe you will change your mind on that once you hear this. Make him talk Julian."  
  
Julian walked over to Spike. "Now talk or else." She held the dagger up to Spike's shoulder.  
  
Spike shook his head and sealed his mouth. Julian pressed the dagger into his shoulder causing him excruciating pain. He let out a slight yelp, although it was short and silent it was enough, Faye would recognize that voice anywhere. "Spike? Are you ok? What have they done to you?"  
  
Julian covered his mouth before he had a chance to tell her that it was a trap. "Now if you ever want to see this poor, pathetic, dying, man then you may want to hurry up and get over to the address that he went to. You had better be here in 24 hours or he will be killed."  
  
"Puh-lease like I would go and rescue him. He doesn't deserve for me to help him, kill him if you like. Although he is most likely the only one that knows what you want to know." After she said that the communicator clicked and the connection was broken.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like you will be dying, I hope that you are ready for a long and horrible life because if you don't tell us where Vesputo is then we will have to force it out of you." She laughed and left the room followed by all the rest of the girls.  
  
*****  
  
Back on the Bebop Faye was running from room to room looking for Jet. When she arrived in the bonsai room he was there. "Jet I need the address for the place that Spike was going. He has been captured and they are hurting him!"  
  
"Alright calm down Faye. Breath and sit down."  
  
"No I won't sit down Spike could be dying now and I am just sitting here!"  
  
"Alright Faye I will give you the address on one condition, you have to promise that you will go against your normal character and just get him out and not hurt anyone if you can." Jet handed her a piece of paper and told her to be careful and sent her on her way.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well I know that that was short but that is as good as it gets until I start getting reviews. Well GTG! 


	17. Ch 17 A not so good rescue

Hey everyone, I'm back. I have been writing every day and am very happy to say that I have got two chapters to post . . . I am very dismayed to say that this chapter is just to be nice to the people that HAVE reviewed. Oh well, just to be polite, if you are reading this fic and not reviewing, please do. I would love you so much for that.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I won't scream at you if you don't remember, this time, but I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
*********************************  
  
Spike hung in the middle of the dusty basement looking for a way to get out. He scanned the room again, his fake eye telling him that it was useless. (I'm not sure if it does that but oh well it was just something to add.) His stomach was still bleeding from where he had been stabbed earlier. He cringed as another wave of pain hit him. He looked down to discover that one of the girls dabbing his puncture wound with a wet cloth. "What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth, as the pain in his stomach gradually grew worse.  
  
"Boy you really aren't very smart are you? I'm keeping you alive." She said as she wet the cloth again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Because you are our bargaining chip to get Vesputo back."  
  
"Well I have already told you, Faye and Jet don't care enough about me to give up that bounty." He lied.  
  
"We'll see now won't we?" She finished wrapping his stomach and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Faye urged her Redtail forward as she approached Mars. "Come on you piece of junk! Hold together!" she yelled as she entered the port with so much force, and speed that her ship started to fall apart. She jumped out of her ship and ran full speed down the sidewalk.  
  
She ran past several buildings and ended up in the poor and broken down part of the planet. She ran down several more blocks and stopped breathlessly in front of one of the buildings. She pressed herself up against the wall and carefully walked to the back.  
  
*****Spike saw a light flash against the wall in front of him, he turned around to see a very small window near the ceiling partially hidden by boxes. He totally forgot about his situation and tried to go to the window. (A/N: stupid Spike) He knew that his lanky body would be able to fit through it with ease. He tried to separate his feet and walk forward and he fell forward. The only thing that kept him from hitting his face on the floor was the chain holding his arms to the ceiling.  
  
He let out a slight scream of pain as the chains pulled at his wrists causing his stomach to rip from the wound. He managed to straighten himself and he looked down, his crimson blood was seeping through the fresh bandaged and running down onto the floor.  
  
He pulled at his chain again to try to get out when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around slowly, being careful of his stomach. He looked toward the stairs and coming down them was the girl that had stabbed him. "Well now, how are we feeling today?"  
  
Spike just glared at the young girl. "Just great."  
  
"Well that's wonderful Mr. Spiegel. Are your accommodations suiting you well?" she giggled as she noticed the blood coming from his stomach.  
  
"Just great." He replied, still glaring at her.  
  
"I'm so glad. Oh what's that?" She walked over to the little window, "Now how did that get open?" she closed the window and looked around the room.  
  
She walked around checking different places and checked his chains. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, she started to dial and the next thing he knew she was on the floor in front of him.  
  
He looked from her to where she was standing earlier and saw standing there (A/N: I was going to cut you off here but I decided that since I haven't updated in a wile I would be nice) "Faye, thank God!" He paused when he heard himself, "It took you long enough."  
  
"Yeah well I'm no good at this rescuing thing. It's my job to get captured and then your job to do the rescuing. Not the other way around." She looked down at his stomach, "Oh my God Spike! I can't believe that they did this to you! Come on, we have to get you out of here." She grabbed hold of his wrists. "Now, just relax, I'm going to have to try to get you down." She twisted his wrists and as she pulled them out of the cuffs, they started to bleed. "Oh, I'm sorry Spike, I guess that since your hands are bigger than mine it won't work as well."  
  
"Brilliant deduction. Don't worry about it, just get me out of here!"  
  
"Alright, this is going to hurt." She put all of her weight on his wrists (A/N: which isn't much) and managed to yank them out. He almost screamed with Faye's reflexes she covered his mouth. He fell froward, his legs not able to take the strain. Faye did her best to support him but she strained under his weight.  
  
He sat down on the ground as Faye picked at the chain on his feet with a hairpin. "And you couldn't use that earlier because . . ." Spike asked holding his stomach.  
  
"Your too tall. I could only reach your wrists, not the chain." She said as she concentrated on picking the locks. She had them picked in less ten a minuet and was helping Spike to stand up, letting him use her as a human crutch. She looked up at the window that she had come through and then looked at Spike, "I don't suppose that you could get through that window, I mean, you look pretty beat up . . ." She faded off.  
  
"Faye, what in our time working together makes you think that I can't do anything that I want to?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, maybe because your stomach and hands are bleeding terribly and you can bearly stand you're wobbling so much, much less climb up a wall and out a window."  
  
"Only minor problems Faye."  
  
She held out her gun. "Spike, hold this like you're going to fire it."  
  
He grabbed it from her grasped the handle firmly only to drop it with a loud clatter. "Arghhh!" He screamed shaking his hand, "Alright Faye, you win, now what do you propose we do?"  
  
"I don't know! I have already told you! You're the rescuer, not me!"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. So where is your Redtail?"  
  
"In the harbor a couple of blocks from here."  
  
"Crap! That won't end well, I have no clue where mine is! Ok this is what we have to do. We have to get out of here the hard way. Go upstairs.  
  
********************************* Well how do you all like chapter 17? I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update but my lap top, which is what I type on, crashed and we can't get it to reboot so we have to get a new one. Also I started High School and my teachers hate me. I don't like typing on this computer b/c it is so aggravating but I do it for all of you guys! Love ya! Please review! 


	18. Ch 18 A By Chance Meeting

Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated but *hides behind chair* please don't kill me because then you will never know what will happen next. So ha ha!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own nottin.  
  
******************************************* Ch 18 A by chance meeting  
  
Faye looked up at the door, "Spike, you can't even stand up. Much less hold a gun and fight! Therefore it would only be me fighting I would be outnumbered four against one!"  
  
"Calm down Faye, I can fight." He stood up slightly and wobbled a little, "See." He stood straight up and grasped the stair rail. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Listen you've proved that you can stand up, but that is only pure will power. But, I wonder how long you would be able to hold your own when fighting." She said looking him over.  
  
"Easy," He smirked, "The same way I always do."  
  
"Very funny," she said annoyed by him now. "You know that you wouldn't last five minuets out there in the condition you're in"  
  
"What condition? Hey, you know as well as I do that I have fought in worse circumstances than this in a body cast." He looked at her raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well at least then you had medical attention and you weren't bleeding to death!" She screamed, her eyes filled with rage. "Spike, you know you can't fight!"  
  
"Well then, what do you propose we do then? You can't very well take them on on your own."  
  
Faye looked as though she was thinking, "Well I don't know about that . . . Spike, if I wrap your hands could you hold a gun?"  
  
"Maybe . . . wait, you aren't thinking about fighting them on your own are you?"  
  
"No, not on my own." She said as she started to rip strips out of her jacket. Spike sat down on the steps and Faye sat down beside him. She made a very quick job of wrapping his hands, "Alright, here is the plan . . . We will go upstairs and I will go first and fight, you will cover me with the gun."  
  
"You aren't that good of a fighter Faye. Ooooowwwwww!!!" She pulled hard on the bandages.  
  
"Well then I guess you will have to do a lot of covering then, now won't you?" She finished wrapping his hands with one final tug and handed him her gun, "Now please tell me that you can hold this now."  
  
He took a hold of the gun and almost dropped it. His will power alone gave him enough endurance to hold it correctly; he aimed it and then cocked the hammer. He started to pull the trigger when Faye's hand flew up and took the gun from him, "What the heck Faye?" He looked confused.  
  
"Despite what you may think, we don't want to alarm everyone in the building and make everyone come down here, their guns trained on us."  
  
"Oh . . . yeah . . . right." He got the gun back from her and together they walked yup the stairs to their freedom, or their deaths.  
  
As the door creaked eerily open, Faye peered cautiously out of it. There was no one in sight. 'We may just get out of here without a fight after all!' Faye thought hopefully as she looked around. It looked like it was showdown time in those old western movies. The only thing that was missing was the bad guy.  
  
The hallway looked like it hadn't been traveled in like forever. The pictures and walls were dusty and the floor was covered in dirt. "Oh no, which way?" She said as she looked to her left and then her right. The hallway seemed to stretch into nothing but an infinite blackness.  
  
Spike stepped out from behind her, "I have no clue. Wait, I have an idea." He pulled out a coin, "Heads we go left, tails, we go right."  
  
Faye just starred at him for a few seconds, "Ok you aren't telling me that we are putting our future into some stupid coin flip!"  
  
"Yes I am." He tossed the coin into the air. It spun seemingly in slow motion, and landed, after what seemed like an eternity, on the wooden steps loudly. It spun on its side and they followed it as it landed on tails, "Well then I guess we're going left." He started to walk out of the door.  
  
"Spike, have you gone insane? No way are we putting our lives at stake over a stupid coin flip! We might have just done ennie meenie minie mo! No way are we going to do it!"  
  
"Well you really don't have any other choice in the matter now do you?" He gripped her arm the best he could and pulled her out of the door and down the hall.  
  
They had only walked a couple of yards when Spike stopped suddenly, spun around behind, and blocked her protectively. They were face to face with Vesputo and Machine.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun the plot thickens, mwahahahahahahahaha *cough sputter cough* 


	19. Ch 19 a Shocking Delemma

Hey, let's get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Chapter 19 A shocking dilemma ***********************************************************************  
  
Spike had stopped dead in his tracks and was now starring down the barrels of Vesputo's and Machine's guns. When Faye saw them she shrunk down behind Spike as he shifted to better protect her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why, if it isn't our little bounty hunters! We were just waiting for you to leave so we could get rid of your pathetic excuses for partners and escape." Machine mocked.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike spat.  
  
"Well we want two things, the first thing that we want is revenge, well at least that is what I want. Machine wants something totally different." Vesputo said with a sly grin at Faye, at this she almost completely buried her face in Spike's back so she didn't see Machine flick his eyes over her body several times.  
  
She could hear the conversation going on around her but what alarmed her wasn't the conversation but how Spike's heart rate was abnormally slow and his breathing was ragged which she could hear clearly through his back. She looked up at him; he was slightly slouched over, in obvious pain yet he was continuously getting closer to her to try to completely block her from any shots that might come from any gun.  
  
"You can try all you want but if my girls did what I wanted them to then you will be dead in an hour or so." Vesputo started.  
  
Faye looked at him from behind Spike in fear, "What do you mean?" Her voice small and shaky, while she was subconsciously rubbing her neck.  
  
"Well dear, if they did what we wanted them to do then that dagger that went through his stomach had poison on it. It is a poison that will make it so a wound won't heal and so it won't stop bleeding. It breaks down the nervous system and it slows the heart gradually until it doesn't beet anymore." He then pulled out a vile of green liquid. "This is the antidote. I am the only one who has it, if you want it, you must give me something in return."  
  
Spike started to sway a little as the world started to swirl slowly before him. Faye put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you ok?" he nodded but she could tell when he was lying to her. "What is it that you want?" she asked looking from Spike to Machine.  
  
"Isn't it obvious my dear girl?" He let his eyes wonder more slowly over her body, "I want you."  
  
Faye's normal calm, smooth, and easy face was now completely overshadowed with fear over the decision she was about to make. Spike saw her face and knew what she was about to say. "Faye, no, there is no way that I'll let you! I don't care if I might die! I don't want you with him!"  
  
"Well I don't want you to die! Can't you get that through your head! I would have never even considered coming here to help you if I wanted you to die!" She was crying now, a wave of emotions washing over her face.  
  
"Well now isn't this sweet? Their fighting over what is her decision to make.'  
  
"I'd have to agree Machine."  
  
Spike and Faye looked over at where Vesputo and Machine stood. "You stay out of this!" Spike yelled.  
  
"No, their right. This is my decision and no one else's, I have to make it." She said, her face now becoming more serious.  
  
"I know that it is your decision, and I am making it for you!" She was grasping his stomach and breathing short rapid intakes of breath.  
  
"NO! I will make my decisions! I am n person that can't take care of herself. You CAN'T treat me like Julia! You can't make me do what I don't want to! You can't make my decisions for me like you would her!"  
  
Spike's eyes widened as she said these words. 'She's right; I have been treating her like I would Julia. I never even noticed how much and yet how little they are alike.' He thought. "Alright Faye, make your own decision. But please . . . make it a good one." He held her close "I love you Faye and I don't want to loose you to that creep." He leaned down and kissed her, maybe for the last time.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh my goodness, I am sooooooooooo mean! I can't believe I did that to you, but awe, wasn't the end soooooooooooooo sweet! *smiles* Well, please review cause I have the next two chapters ready to be typed and read by reviewers like you! ........... Ok that was incredibly lame. *sweat drop* Well if you guys want to talk to me I'm on aim under icemyth7 please review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	20. Ch 20 Her Decision

Hey how have ya'll been? Well this is my 20th chapter, and I can't believe it, so especially nice to me of I will kill off Faye, Spike, and Ed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nething.  
  
Ch 20 Her decision ***********************************************************************  
  
Spike faced Faye hoping that she would just let him die but he knew that she was too stubborn to do so. She glanced up at him, a couple of tears falling down her face, sorrow, fear, pain, and love was showing clearly on her face, which wasn't something he was used to because she always, for all these years had a way to hide her emotions and now she wasn't even trying to do so. "I have made my decision . . . I choose to . . ."  
  
*****  
  
Jet groaned and put his hand on his head. "Oh man, what happened?" He gasped as he looked around his beloved bonsai tree room. 'Awe, man! My trees!" He yelled as he saw that they had all been knocked over and were completely destroyed. (A/N: Awe, poor Jet) He walked over and picked up one of the branches, "I'm sorry babies, I will find out what happened to you." (A/N: ooookkkkk, now he's talking to a tree branch.) He put the branch down on the table and went down to the basement to see it Vesputo and Machine were still there.  
  
When he got there he looked around only to find that, they were gone. (A/N: Naw really?) His eyes glanced to the floor as they caught a flash of fire red hair. He ran over to find the lanky ten year old out cold on the floor.  
  
"Ed, Ed wake up, are you ok?" he shook the unconscious hacker to try to get her to wake up but to no avail. He picked her up, took her to the living room, and laid her on the couch.  
  
He quickly ran to the kitchen to get her some ice and when he returned she was swaying back and fourth on the couch. "Ed feels weird." She said groggily as she held her head.  
  
"Hey Ed, you shouldn't move, you could have a concussion." He said putting some ice on the bump that had formed on the back of her head. "What happened down there Ed?"  
  
"Man-man asked for some water and Ed got water for man-man. When Ed gives water to man-man, man-man hit Ed!" she jumped up and fell back down holding her head.  
  
"Calm down Ed, you need your rest." He forced her down onto the couch and told her to go to sleep.  
  
After about a half an hour the hyper-active-disoriented-ten year old- hacker was finally asleep. "Thank God she's so hard headed, she might have otherwise died." He left her on the couch and went back into the bonsai tree room to try to take care of his trees.  
  
*****  
  
"Faye, wait please, I want to talk to you for just a minuet." He turned Faye around so that Vesputo and Machine were facing his back. "Faye, I know what you are going to choose, so I just want to tell you one thing, and please don't get mad at me for not telling you sooner, but while you were out after Machine and Vesputo caught us he . . ." He told her the whole story down to every last word, every last kiss, and every last touch.  
  
Faye's eyes went wide as she listened to him. She once glanced around Spike at Machine and noticed for the first time how he looked at her, lust and hunger in his eyes. She jerked back to Spike and a shiver made its way down her spine.  
  
Once he had finished the story she was as pale as a ghost. She looked at him, her eyes wide and filled with fear and disgust. "Is all of this true? Or are you just making your last attempt to get me not to go with them?" she asked although she knew already that he wasn't lying to her.  
  
"Faye . . . yes, every word of it is true . . ." he cringed as another wave of pain hit him and the world started to get darker. "I didn't think that you needed to know."  
  
She looked at him worriedly as she saw how much pain he was in, "I know that you're just trying to protect me, but I can' allow you to do that. You are dying and I'm the only one that can help you." She looked into his two-toned eyes, "Spike, I can't let you die to change myself." She brought her face up to meet his and kissed him lightly. When she broke the kiss she whispered into his ear, "I love you Spike. I will always love you, never forget that." Then she said louder turning to Machine, "Give me the antidote, I'll go with you."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AHHHHHHHHH! Nooooooooooooo!!! I can't do this to u guys, oh wait, I'm the author, of course I can, and the more reviews I get the more likely you are to get the next chapter. 


	21. Chapter 21 Artis

Well lets all hope that you were nice to me. Or I may have to kill them all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it...Waaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Ch 21 Artis  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike's eyes widened, "Faye, no you can't!" He was hunching over holding his stomach and his face was twisted weirdly. "You can't go with them Faye, I just couldn't take it!"  
  
She looked into his eyes; she saw love, compassion, fear, death. 'Damn those eyes' she thought as she looked into them. She shook herself mentally, 'Snap out of it, his life depends on you!' "Yeah, well Spike at lease this way we will both be alive. I could never live with myself knowing that you died and I could have done something to prevent it."  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet? They argue while the last minuets of his life tick away, I know that you know what I mean Mr. Spiegel; I know that you are in a lot of pain right now. You are right though Myth, this way you are both alive but you will also never see each other again." Machine laughed a cynical, evil laugh, Faye and Spike looked in his direction. "Now come my dear, and Vesputo will give him the antidote. Hurry up now, as I have said before, he only has a couple of minuets left, if that long."  
  
Faye looked back at Spike tears once again threatening to fall, She put her face to his and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, "You will always have my heart, Spike." She looked away from him and headed toward Machine.  
  
When she got over to him he grabbed her wrists and started to roughly pull her away. She tried to pull away and he turned when he felt her plat her feet, "I want to make sure he gets the antidote." She said innocently.  
  
He looked at her and starred straight into her eyes, "Vesputo give him the antidote." He said without breaking eye contact  
  
Vesputo walked over and gave the vile to him. Spike examined it and found out, using his syndicate abilities, that it was n fact the antidote. With one last look at Faye he turned it upside down and downed it. He waited for it to take effect but luckily for him he didn't have to wait very long. The world started to come back into focus almost instantly. He looked up from the floor to Faye and nodded. She then kicked Machine in the knee and he yelled out in pain. His grip tightened on her wrist which caused her to cry out in pain as he almost broke her wrist. He pulled her closer to him holding her tightly to his chest. "You will behave if you know what's good for you." He said his voice as cold as stone.  
  
She winced from the pain that his grip was causing, "And what if I don't know what's good for me?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her and tightened his grip even more, "Then I will have to do this." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Faye knew what was going on behind her, she knew that Vesputo was taking advantage of Spike's weakened state and was disarming him. Spike, having lost a lot of blood, was fighting him off as best he could but he just couldn't. Before she knew it there was a slight loud 'smack' like a fist hitting pavement, but she knew that was Vesputo's fist hitting Spike's face. There was a slight 'thud' and her gun went sliding past her on the ground. Machine smiled his evil smile that sent chills down her spine, well that and he was using his free hand to rub her breast. Her eyes widened, "What did you do to him?!" Faye screamed as she desperately tried to get free of his grip and his lustful touch. "Spike! Spike! Spike answer me! Spike please!"  
  
"He will be fine, we just couldn't have him coming after you." He pulled her down the hall most likely to the way out. She struggled against his bone-crushing grip on her wrist to be able to see her love one last time, to help him, to get away but he was very strong, too strong for her. They got to the end of the hall, "Well my dear, I hate to say this, wait, no I don't, but you will never see that sorry excuse for a bounty hunter again. You have chosen to go with me and therefore you have chosen to give yourself to me." He smirked, gliding a finger from one side of her face to the other.  
  
Faye looked worried but most of all, she looked scared. She shook at his slightest touch and he dragged her through the door. They were outside; in front of them was a mini limo. 'Machine must have gotten it with my title.' She thought and then spat, "Machine, I just chose to go with you, I never said that you could touch me."  
  
He just smirked, "Well my dear, I think you knew all along that this is what was going to happen and please, don't call me Machine, you," He let his hand wander back down to her chest, "can call me Artis." Next thing she knew, he was throwing her into the back seat of the car. He got in next to her and to her horror; she realized that was the only door to the back seat. Vesputo then appeared and shut the door. He climbed into the front seat next to the driver. Faye shook, she was so scared, 'What is he going to do to me?' she asked herself, not wanting to see what she already knew.  
  
The car started to move and Machine pushed a button, a black, fabric covered window came up and shut the front seat out from the back. "Well now, we are alone so we can . . . talk and get to know each other better." Machine said a sly look in his eyes. He started to move closer to her.  
  
Faye got as far into her corner of the car as possible, trying to get away from him but making it look like she was interested in where they were going for fear that he might hurt her. "Where are you taking me?" She asked hatefully as he got to close for comfort.  
  
He smiled and ran two fingers down her bare arm, "Why, we're going someplace more . . . private." He smirked, "I hope you're happy with your decision, if not," he removed his hand from her arm and then used both hands and ran them all over her front. "Then that's even better." He buried his face in her neck and kissed it hungrily.  
  
She tried to push him off her with enough force to send a normal man flying, but he just got off her a little. "Listen you scum bag, I will never love you, or even like you for that matter so you had better never touch me like that again!" She yelled.  
  
He smirked, "Do you honestly think that I care if you love me or not? If you do then," he forced her to lie down on the seat and then used his body weight to pin her down, "You are seriously mistaken." He kissed her lips savagely as she tried her best to get him off her.  
  
Eventually he let her back up and she shakingly pulled the sleeves of her top back into place. She went to the corner of the car and made herself as small as she could. She was she started to cry as she replayed the image in her mind of Spike, his gentle kiss, his loving words, his pure care for her and then she thought of Artis, forceful, inconsiderate, and lustful. These were two totally different people with the same objective but different ways to get it, and different reasons for wanting it. He looked over at her, "Well, at least I know that you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that as much as I did, I haven't had a good challenge in a long time." He said, rubbing her leg.  
  
A tremor went through her body, "Yes I can, very easily."  
  
"Well, you will in time come to enjoy it." He said stroking her face. She mumbled something, "I'm sorry, what was that." He asked innocently still stroking her face.  
  
"Don't touch me" she said her voice low, shaky, and hateful. Tears were welling up in her eyes and this gave him great pleasure so he withdrew his hand and went to just starring at her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holy crap, in my summary I say kind of mean to Faye, who was I kidding? Oh well review so I will get motivated to write more. Please review. P.S. I am sorry for no updating in a long time but fanfiction.net is being a pain in the butt so I can't update for now. Ok well thank you for reading! Oh and I also have a BIG writer's block, if you have any ideas as of what should happen next...PLEASE tell me!  
  
Myth 


	22. Chapter 22 The End?

Hey people, I guess you all want to kill me for not updating but, I have been lazy and haven't wanted to write for a long time. I am going to start to try to update a little bit more, but of course stupid me had decided that she would work on a story with one of her friends and not even know if she is gonna post it! Oh well, here is a small chapter so yea umm enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN COWBOY BEBOP!!! *looks around at the readers who are looking at the writer like she is insane* hehehe, who'm I kiddn'...  
  
*************************  
  
Spike groaned as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. He looked around, the world to him was all warped. Everything twisted and turned as Spike tried to make out where he was. Then slowly he started to remember, "Faye!" He stood up quickly, to quickly, and fell to the ground again.  
  
Just as the world started to get back to normal, Spike saw these two scary things come running out of nowhere. They looked like hamsters...correction...hamsters that ate toxic waste. One of them was holding a guitar looking thing and they stopped right in front of Spike's face. Then, the worst thing in the world happened, they broke into song. "Quiznos Subs!!! 'Cuz they are good to us!!! Eat Quiznos Subs!!!" They finished their song and then disappeared. ((sorry guys, I just had to put the evil Quiznos Subs Hamsters in there. I don't own them.))  
  
Spike stared dumbfounded at the place where the toxic waste eating hamsters used to be and shook his head, 'Sanity is a bittersweet and loooong forgotten memory.' He thought as he attempted standing up again. He made it this time and immediately grabbed a gun that 'magically appeared' out of nowhere and made his way out of the door.  
  
Spike quickly pulled out his locator and flipped it on. A red dot was blinking and moving north by north-west. He jumped into his ship, and quickly flew off after the dot. Soon he was over a limo and he loaded his laser on his ship. Several gun shots were fired at his ship from the limo and he returned fire at the tires of the limo. Just then the sun roof opened and Artis appeared with a gun to a violet ball. Wait, Faye's head! "Spike! If you want her to live you will land your zip craft right now!"  
  
Spike slowly started to land his Swordfish and then all of a sudden his hand slipped, his laser fired, and at the same time so did Artis' gun. The speeding car came to a sudden stop and Artis flew out the back while Faye fell back through the sun roof. Spike landed the Swordfish and ran to the car. He ripped open the back door and pulled Faye out. "Faye! Are you okay?" he shook her gently, calling out her name.  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes slightly, "Spike, is that you?"  
  
He smiled, "Yea Faye, it's me." He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minuets until they heard sirens. They broke and Spike placed his forehead on Faye's forehead, "I love you."  
  
Faye smiled and laughed, "I love you too Spike, I love you oh so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Spike broke the kiss, "Then marry me." He pulled a velvet box out of his back pocket and Faye just stared at it as he slowly cracked it open.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as he slid a golden band on her finger with emeralds and diamonds set all around it. She looked up at him as tears filled her eyes, "Yes!"  
  
"You will?" She nodded tears streaming down her face and they kissed again.  
  
The police came and took away the criminals and gave the two happy bounty hunters their reward. When they got back to the Bebop, they were greeted by Jet who almost fainted when he saw the ring on Faye's finger. Jet then all to happily took all the reward money saying that it would just about cover all the hospital bills and the repair bills and a small wedding. Faye and Spike groaned but laughed just the same at the irony of the whole situation. Faye officially retired the name of The Myth and was never heard of again in the world of the dance. And thus, life on the Bebop was back to normal, well close to it anyway, now there was a little green haired green eyed baby boy running around playing with Ed and Ein.  
  
The End  
  
*************************  
  
Okay, I know the last chapter was really really rushed, but what do you think? I hope that you all loved my favorite and first story! It was really drawn out, but, I think it was pretty okay. Well umm....please review and tell me how much you hated it? Love you guys!!! Bye! 


End file.
